Heir Apparent
by queneofhearts
Summary: There are two absolute truths in life. Those who scheme and deceive soon become trapped in their own webs, and never make a promise you cannot keep. Breaking these truths can be deadly, especially when Tom Riddle is involved.
1. Prologue

It was an abnormally frigid day in May. Yet the two men who were sitting on the rather old, yet expensive chairs that adorned the rather old, yet expensive parlor room hardly noticed the weather. Perhaps it was from the excitement that seemed to electrify the air. Or perhaps the two men's hearts were so cold they did not notice the chills of the air. Either way, the men were speaking of seemingly much more important matters than the weather. What other reason could they have for talking in hushed voices and sending the servants away? Yes, these men had far more important things on their minds.

"Are you sure, brother?" Inquired the younger of the two.

"Yes, but he told me not to tell anyone." Spoke the elder in a tone that warned of the consequences should his companion speak of it to anyone.

"Of course. Imagine the blood bath that would ensure if any of the other families were to find out. Yet, you chose to confide in me." The younger brother's green eyes danced with excitement, and made him appear as if he was far younger than he actually was. In his late forties, the man had slick black hair that seemed to enhance his already striking eyes. It was evident that he had once been quite handsome, although age had done little but add a type of sophistication to his looks that echoed the nobility in his blood.

For the two men speaking were the current heads of the House of Bourgoyne. The Bourgoynes were a wizarding family so powerful and with such an impressive lineage that they rivaled even the House of Black, their sworn rivals. As their name depicts, they do have a French lineage. A lineage that now was manifested and celebrated by sending each female born to the family to Beauxbatons.

"Of course. You are my brother, after all. Thus, our fortunes are intertwined." Spoke the eldest Bourgoyne. He was the official Head of the family. However, he was not blessed with the looks of his younger brother. He was handsome, but his brown hair lacked the luster of his brothers, and his eyes did not hold the charm that could make women swoon with a single glance as his brother's did. He also was not blessed with his brother's luck in children. While his younger brother had a total of three children, including a male heir, the eldest Bourgoyne did not have a legitimate child. A fate that had brought him to become close with his brother, and even closer with his brother's children.

"It is just hard to believe, Haine. If he has truly found a way to live forever, then what does the Dark Lord need with an heir?"

"As you know, our Lord trusts no one. The very fact that you know how he has split his soul is the reason he needs an heir, Seth," explained Haine with excitement, "he believes that some one might betray him. So he wishes for an heir to be raised to seek vengeance and then carry on his noble work should he die."

"And if no one is foolish enough to betray the Dark Lord?"

"Then he will have someone whom he can trust totally."

Seemingly convinced, Seth, the younger brother, asked the question that had been boiling at the back of his mind since his brother first informed him of what the Dark Lord had discussed with him that very morning. "Has he anyone in mind?"

"Yes, and no. No one in particular, but he does have requirements. The witch, obviously, must be beautiful. More importantly, she must be a very skilled and clever witch. You know how he values intelligence. But most importantly, she must have a great bloodline, and come from a very noble family."

"And what family is more noble than the Bourgoynes?" Added Seth, catching on to the reason his brother had shared this knowledge with him.

"Precisely. I believe we are in luck. Imagine the power and position we would hold if our family was to be chosen. He would reward us endlessly. Imagine. Bourgoyne blood mixed with the Dark Lord's. It would be the most powerful wizard to ever be born." Haine stated excitedly.

"You've given this much thought, brother. Tell me, who do you have in mind? I doubt very much you would offer up your wife."

"If the Dark Lord asked it of me, of course I would agree," Haine said through slitted eyes. "Besides, the Dark Lord specifically stated that the girl must be virgin. He would not risk having someone tainted. I believe he also wishes for someone younger, to give more opportunities for an heir."

"Then it is my daughters you are speaking of." Seth said solemnly, more to himself than to his brother.

"No honor could be greater than seeing your daughter sit at the Dark Lord's side. What more could a father ask for?"

"Indeed, what more. So it is Faustine you have in mind?" Spoke Seth of his oldest daughter.

"Faustine is, as all your children, beautiful. And, bless her heart, she has the correct values. None of your children are so devoutly dedicated to the Dark Lord's plans. However, she has gained, shall we say, a sort of reputation."

"All rumors, I can assure you." Seth glared at his older brother.

"Be that as it may, her powers are great, but I fear she did not quite develop the cunningness our family so greatly respects."

"Then it is as I feared. You wish to present Persephone to the Dark Lord." Seth sighed as he looked down, thinking of his youngest child. She was his favorite. She had gained all the wit and intelligence that he had hoped would be inherited by a son. Although she did not seem to care one way or the other for the values of putting muggles in their rightful place as her other siblings had, she had inherited a shrewd and clever mind. He had no doubt that had she been sent to Hogwarts, she would have been sorted into Slytherin. He could not think of a person who exemplified the house traits more.

"She is a very clever girl. She exhibits remarkable power for a woman of her young years. I dare say she also knows how to use her abilities to get what she desires. She's always been a favorite of mine."

"And mine. She returns from Beauxbatons tomorrow night."

"Excellent. Bring her here and we shall discuss her future."

"How do you propose we present her to the Dark Lord?" Seth grudgingly agreed.

"He has presented to me an idea. I am to throw a masked ball, and have all the noble families. Not only will this present the eligible young women to him, but he will also have a chance to gain more followers to our noble cause. It is at this ball that we shall place my niece before him. However, we have to present her in the right way. He knows I know of his wish for an heir. He will see right through our attempts. We must find a way to have the girl capture his attention herself."

"Capturing attention is a past time of hers," chuckled Seth as he recalled his daughter's elaborate attempts to always place herself at the center of the attention in every situation in which the attention slipped to something other than her. "It should not be difficult."

"Excellent. I look forward to speaking to Persephone. I dearly miss my niece. Until then, brother." Haine stated as he walked his brother to the door.

"Good bye brother." Seth said as he walked out. He went home with a heavy mind. So his brother had thought of another scheme to once again increase the influence of their family. The plan did seem promising, but there was one thing his brother had overlooked. You cannot control Lord Voldemort. Nor can you control Persephone.


	2. Persephone Bourgoyne

"He's still following us, Seph." Giggled a beautiful young lady who was adorned in the light blue uniform that was worn by all the other remaining girls following her. Her companion rolled her catlike green eyes at her friend's words.

"Still? What a bore. I ended it ages ago." Young Persephone Bourgoyne replied with boredom. Her latest dalliance, a poor young bartender who had worked at a pub near Beauxbatons Academy, seemed to not have been able to overcome the sudden, and rather cold, termination of their affair. John Wyatt had instantaneously become infatuated with Persephone the moment she had ordered her first Butterbeer from him a year ago. After many months of antagonizing longing, he had finally worked up the courage to speak to Persephone. Rather bored with the current state of things at her mundane school, Persephone had welcomed his advances, but only as much as was proper. It was not until three weeks ago that she had given in. And after those three short weeks, his infatuation had blossomed into something much more powerful. Obsession. Hers, unfortunately, had quite the opposite turn of effect. After three weeks, John had lost his appeal as something mysterious and new. Just as soon as she had discovered what a bore he was, Persephone had, in her former and businesslike manner, told John that she no longer had any feelings for him.

"Please," snickered her friend, Emily, "last weekend does not count as 'ages ago.' Although I must say, three weeks was a sort of record of yours, wasn't it, Seph?" Smirked Emily as she removed a piece of blonde hair from falling into her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately. As much as I'll miss you, Em, I can't say I'm sad to be leaving. Nothing new ever happened here. It was the same thing, day in and day out."

"Oh, poor Persephone! How dreadful it must be to be more clever than everyone you meet!" Emily sarcastically stated as she overdramatically waved her arms around.

"Laugh all you would like, Little Miss Emily Rose, but don't think I didn't notice how bored you were with our company. And don't tell me you're not as excited as I am to be going back home." Persephone stated through slitted eyes.

"I am, I am. Speaking of home, how is the Bourgoyne family holding out without their youngest?"

"Better than I am without them, sadly. My father's letters have been very brief. Apparently this new Lord that everyone over in England is so excited about is taking up much of his time."

"And your delicious brother?" Inquired Emily, finally mirroring her true intentions.

"And here I thought you were actually taking an interest in my happiness. Silly me!" Persephone teased as she threw in an eye roll for dramatic effect. "I imagine he's single handedly deflowering the entire population of women in England. Although, he is missing me more than the rest of my family appears to be. And, I must confess, I miss him the most, as well. It'll be nice to have an intelligent conversation for once." The brunette teased as she smirked to showcase a line of pearly whites.

"Oh, hush. I do have _some_ sense, whether you choose to admit it or not. But speaking of dimwits, please do something about that John boy. It's really rather pathetic."

"Isn't it just? Excuse me, Em. I'll catch up with you on the train." Persephone stated as she slowed down.

"Make it clean and nice. You have about five minutes."

"Yet I'll only need one." Persephone winked as her friend made her way onto the train.

Persephone approached John. Seeing him in the distance made her sigh. Not with longing, or pity, but a certain type of self-assured mockery. Ever since our young heroine was but a child, she had discovered she had an ability to control those around her, especially those of the opposite sex. As she matured, her ability only grew, as did her beauty. She had long, dark brown hair that fell into curls down to her mid back. Her pink lips were very full, a trait she had inherited from the French in her blood. Her cheeks, naturally rosy, fell on top of deep cheek bones that cushioned her straight nose. Her square jaw gave her prominence, and her milky skin made her glow. She was a rather tall woman who stood eight inches above five feet. Yet there was not a person in the world who after meeting Persephone would not name her eyes as her best feature. Below curved brown brows and thick black eyelashes, her catlike, emerald green eyes were enchanting. Over time she had learned how to use them to her advantage. With one sultry glance she could enslave men, or create fear in the bitterest of foes.

They would later say that the only thing more deadly than her beauty was her sharp tongue and mind. Highly educated from childhood, Persephone had obtained the intellect that many women of the time lacked. She was able to cultivate her mind to create a cunning wit that could both build up admirers and tear down enemies.

These two gifts combined together had been the undoing of many young men whom she had met around the villages that surrounded Beauxbatons. Far more advanced than the rest of the girls that attended her school due to her father's many tutors from her infancy, Persephone quickly found herself bored with the trivial and dull conversation that most of her peers had to offer.

Persephone would cure this boredom by playing with others. Once she saw an interest in her, she would play proper and uninterested while the men chased her. Finally, after she felt she had tortured them enough, she would give into their advances, but never to the full measure. She would spend these relationships being adored and worshipped, until she became bored with the dull declarations of love and promises of marriage. She would then break off these relationships in a cordial and businesslike manner, just as her father had used when he would do business. John was the latest to fall victim to Ms. Persephone Bourgoyne, and he seemed determined not to let her go.

"Hello, Monsieur Wyatt." Persphone said formally as she courteously bowed.

"Monsieur Wyatt?" John had replied with desperation. "How can you treat me so formally after all we've been through?" He asked brokenheartedly.

"What we've been through was a year of you giving me puppy dog eyes, and three weeks of you spewing passionate words to me while I accepted your kisses." Persephone stated disinterestedly. "Now, I think your little stalking game has gone on long enough, don't you think?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"How can you say that? I want to marry you! I know you felt it, too! I loved you! There must be some explanation!" John demanded.

"Please," Persephone said, rolling her eyes, "you do not _love_ me." She said disgustedly as she spat the word 'love' as if she had swallowed something bitter.

"How can you say that, Seph? You don't know the depth of my feelings!" John said animatedly as he raised his voice.

"Will you shut up?" Glared Persephone as she noticed they had captured the attention of bystanders. "First of all, only my friends call me Seph. You must refer to me either as Mademoiselle Bourgoyne, or Ms. Persphone. It is time you learned your place."

"But I-"

"Hush," Persephone interrupted him and continued. "You could not have loved me, because you do not know me. If you knew me, you would have known that I do not hold any feelings for you besides contempt. You would give up your pathetic attempts of trying to get me to abandon my rank, position, wealth, and family to elope with a poor and simpleminded bar tender. What you feel is merely obsession. It will wear off, with time. Which is why my return home is so opportune for you. You may not write me. If you attempt to contact me in any way, or to tell anyone who cares to listen about our _soirée, _I will return only to curse you so much that you will wish that you had never laid eyes on me."

"What was I to you?" John asked dejectedly.

"A way to pass the time." Persephone replied with a shrug of her elegant shoulders.

"Have you no pity?" John asked as Persephone had turned around and began her walk to the train.

Persephone paused. Turning her head slightly so to reveal a single eye to John, she replied coolly, "No." She then proceeded to the train, likely to never think of John again.


	3. Return to a Noble World

"Au revoir, Em!" Persephone shouted as she blew a kiss to her friend who had just been picked up by her maid. Persephone then turned around and began searching for her own maid. As of yet, she had not seen a single face she recognized, other than that of the God-awful families of her peers. Of course, she always politely curtsied with a shy smile whenever anyone would tip his or her hat to the youngest Bourgoyne.

The façade mixed with the tardiness of her servant had increased her annoyance. Patience was not a virtue young Bourgoyne possessed, especially after having not seen her family since the holidays.

Just as Persephone was about to turn around and do a final search, someone had grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes with their hand.

"Don't say a word," her abductor had whispered into her ears as he jabbed his wand into her back and began to lead her away from the crowd.

Now, a normal person by any standard would have been frightened out of their wits. However, Persephone, raised to never accept defeat, had found at a young age that her own feelings of fear would quickly morph into feelings of anger. "Unhand me, you piece of filth." Persephone spat as she dug the heel of her shoes into the foot of her attacker while simultaneously turning around to elbow him in the face. She smirked as she looked down at the man who was hunched over with his hands massaging the spot where her elbow had collided with his head.

"Merlin's Beard, Sephy," her attacker stated as he began to stand upright.

"Damon!" Stated a shocked Persephone as her eyes widened at the sight of her brother. "What in the Hell were you think of attacking me like that? I was about to hex you into oblivion!"

"I was trying to surprise you. Silly me," her brother, Damon, stated as he began to adorn the famous Bourgoyne smirk. "Well, it's comforting to know that should anyone ever actually want to attack you, they'd be the ones needing a rescue team."

"My older brother taught me well," Persephone stated as she put on a smirk that matched her brothers while she gave him a tight hug. "Now, let me look at you." Persephone stated as she took a step back and began surveying her elder brother.

The famed Bourgoyne smirk was not the only thing the siblings had in common. They had the same silky dark hair that made their stunning green eyes stand out. Their defined cheekbones were evidence of their noble blood, as was their pale skin. The pair had the same square jaw line and straight slanting noses. The differences between the siblings were in the eyebrows. Damon's eyebrows that seemed always to be raised either in question or in seduction, were much fuller and less arched than his younger sister's. His lips, which had tasted many of the wizard nobility, although full, were not as plump as Persephone's.

"Is that stubble I see? Trying to look like a grown man, are we, Dammy?" Teased Persephone. Her brother formed a genuine smile at her use of her own special nickname for him. Just as he was the only person allowed to call her Sephy, she was the one person allowed to call him Dammy. It was just a part of the special bond the two shared.

"Only to impress other elegant dames, as usual," replied Damon, showing off his white teeth as they prepared to leave. "I just hope you didn't leave a bruise with your little overreaction. It'd be a shame to not look my best at the ball tomorrow."

"Ball? What ball?" Persephone asked, perking up at the prospect. After seeing the same people and having the same dull routine everyday, the idea of being in a beautifully decorated room full of hundreds of people excited Persephone.

"Our dear Uncle is holding a ball tomorrow. Father will explain everything to you once we get home, but we really do need to get home before Father thinks I've lost you." Urged Damon.

"Ah, dear brother. Always trying to please father. How are we returning home?"

"Apparating. Last one there has to dance the first dance with the person of the winner's choosing."

"Deal," smirked Persephone as she left King's Cross with a quick pop.

Persephone found herself standing in the living room of Bourgoyne Manor. She looked around and basked in the essence of her childhood home. Finally, she was in a place where she could be free. It was good to be home.

A split second later, Damon appeared next to her. "Cheater!" He yelled. "You know we always wait until the count of three!"

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser, Dammy," Persephone replied as she rolled her eyes, "it's boring."

"Oh, boring you say? Well is this boring?" Damon asked with an evil glint in his eye as she had placed Persephone in a head lock and proceeded to quickly run his fist over his hair.

"Ah, I thought I smelled elitism." Purred a curvy blonde who was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Faustine," said Persephone as Damon released her from her headlock to address her elder sister. "Nearly naked, as always. Tell me, when you woke up this morning did you decide to go out looking like a harlot, or did you simply forget to put clothes on?"

Faustine's smirk faltered for a moment. Out of the three children, Faustine looked the most different from the rest. While the other two took after their father, Faustine was nearly a spitting image of their mother. The only one to inherit her mother's golden white locks, Faustine wore her hair as if it were a crown in a stylish bob that flattered her heart shaped face. With plump lips and apple cheeks that had been unrivaled until the birth of her sister, the first born Bourgoyne daughter had a very flirty face. This, accompanied with her curvy figure, which she loved to show off by wearing clothing uncommonly tight for the time, made her a favorite among the company of the opposite sex. If one to were look at her, one would hardly guess that she was related to her siblings, had it not been for her catlike green eyes hidden behind high arched eyebrows and full lashes. The green eyes and cunningness were the traits that had erased any doubt in anyone's mind that she was not a true Bourgoyne. Although not quite as intelligent as her younger sister, she was able to read people well, and to manipulate them at her pleasure.

Had not the elder sister been caught kissing one of Persephone's first beaus, it is undoubted that the two sisters would have been the best of friends. However, ever since that day, an unspoken rivalry had arisen within the two sisters. Luckily, the Bourgoyne pride triumphed over personal pride, and the two sisters (although grudging to admit it) did feel love for each other. Whether or not they chose to express that love was uncertain, and usually dependent upon the always-changing moods of the girls.

Today it would appear that something, perhaps the news of the ball, had put Faustine into good spirits, for she went up to her sister, kissed her on both cheeks, and perhaps a bit sarcastically, said, "How fortunate we are to have that great wit of yours home. Now, as much as I'd love to see you change out of that heinous uniform, Father instructed me to bring him directly to his study as soon as you arrived. Without you, brother. Come, Seph." Faustine said as she led Persephone to their father's great study.

"Father?" Faustine called as she knocked. "Father, Persephone is here."

"Come in!" Their father called as they opened the door and stepped in. "We were just finishing here." Their father said referring to the wizard who was sitting across from his desk. "Until tomorrow, Yaxley. My youngest daughter has returned from school." He said, standing up and leading him to the door.

"Of course," Yaxley said, turning to Persephone and looking over her. "My, how you've grown. I do hope I shall be seeing you at the ball tomorrow, and you as well," he said, turning his attention to Faustine, who bowed her head and batted her eyelashes. Persephone choked back a gag.

"They'll be there." Seth replied with a warning in his voice.

Regaining composure, Yaxley bowed. "Seth. Ms. Faustine, Ms. Persephone." He said with one final bow as he was led to the nearest chimney to Floo back to his house.

"Business about the ball tomorrow." The father said to his girls. "My little Persephone, not so little anymore," he said as he motioned her over, "come here. Let me see you." She came over and he held her at arm's length before pulling her in to a tight hug. "Finally, we shall have some sense around here. I'm sorry your mother is not here to welcome you, but she is busy at your uncle's preparing for the ball."

"It seems everyone is making a big fuss over this ball. A ball that I had not heard about until Damon picked me up, might I add." Persephone said as she rejoined her spot next to her sister and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It all has been very secretive, papa. I hardly know anything about it. Why is Uncle giving a ball?" Faustine asked her father.

"That is what I called you both in to talk about. Please, sit down." The ladies followed their father's example and seated themselves in the chairs that faced his desk. "Now, Faustine I know you have met the young Lord Voldemort, but Persephone, do you know of him?"

"Only a little. Nothing more than whispers."

"He is a great wizard for someone so young. He recently has graduated from Hogwarts, and was top of his class. Rumor has it that he was even offered a job by the Minister of Magic himself." Seth said proudly.

This simply confused Persephone more. Why was this important for her to know? "So the ball is in honor of some smart kid who has potential?" Asked Persephone with a bored tone.

"Not just potential, Seph. He is the most powerful wizard I have ever seen. Not to mention the most noble. He does dream of ruling over our world someday, but first he is going to cleanse it. He is going to get rid of all the muggles and filthy mudbloods." Seth said spitting at last words.

"Great, so he's got a lot of crazy ambitions. I still fail to see what the big fuss is about." Persephone said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Oh, Seph," Faustine said, rolling her eyes, "I realize it's hard for you to concentrate when the topic of conversation is not centered around you, but you need to listen. I've seen him. He's almost inhuman. He's like a God. He really can carry out his noble plans. You would not believe the amount of influence he has already possessed." Faustine said as if she were talking about a beau who was courting her.

"And most likely handsome for Faustine to consider a cause noble that is not centered around making herself look more beautiful." Persephone said glaring at her sister.

"That is enough," their father said sternly, "both of you. Listen to me. 'Influence' is putting what he has lightly. He already has gained followers from nearly all of the most powerful wizarding families- Malfoys, Blacks, you name them. He is not some passing celebrity, Seph."

"Fine," Persephone said exasperated. "So what? Uncle is throwing a ball to put us in his good favors?"

"That is why your Uncle volunteered, yes. However, the idea of the ball was entirely the Dark Lord's." Replied Seth.

"What, He doesn't have enough followers? Tell me, is there some minimum number of members that a fan club must obtain to allow one to call onself 'Lord,' or does he just like to fashion himself divine?" Persephone asked with distaste.

"The ball is to become acquainted with the rest of the pure families, yes. But that is not the main point. He needs an heir."

"An heir?" Persephone and Faustine said at the same moment. However, Faustine's speech was wistful, while Persephone's was incredulous. "What, is he Henry VIII?"

"He needs someone to carry on his legacy, should anything go wrong." Their father answered patiently. "Understand, whoever is chosen will have achieved the greatest honor. They will be placed above all people. They will be more important than a queen. They shall rule over the entire world. And their family, well, will be richer and more noble than all four of the Founders of Hogwarts combined." Seth said as a gleaming look swept across his handsome face.

"I see." Persephone said as understanding dawned on her.

"My sweet daughters, a great opportunity has arisen for you to secure your futures."

"You don't mean that one of _us_ could have that honor!" Faustine said as she was swept into a daydream.

"The Dark Lord has requirements. Firstly, the lady must come from a noble family. None has a history so great as ours. Secondly, she must be an intelligent and great witch. Both of you have demonstrated on numerous occasions how powerful you truly are. Thirdly, she must be beautiful. Both of you are perhaps a little too aware of your entrancing looks." Their father said, half teasing. "The last requirement is the most important to remember. The lady must be pure. I am not ignorant of how things have changed since I was young. I am not ignorant of how the youth of this day spend their free time. Nor am I ignorant of your actions. I am not scolding you, I am simply requesting that you go on as you have always done in public, never talking of your transgressions, and modestly blushing whenever something crude is said. You two have been brought up well in this world, and you know well our customs. Do not speak of your pasts, to anyone. Then, I have little doubt that the Lord's eye shall fall upon one of you." He said, smiling at his two daughters. "Now, I believe you two have a ball to prepare for? Go on, girls. Your mother shall be home soon, and I have business to attend to." He said as the girls both stood up at the same time and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Seph," Seth called as Persephone was about to shut the door, "it is good to have you home, sweetheart."

"It is good to be back, sir." Persephone said before she closed the door to her father's office. She turned around and stood against the ornate wooden door, trying to process everything. She was not angered at idea that she was being used as a tool to gain more honors for her family. Indeed, that's all women were used for at the age. What did bother her is the blind worship her wise father and apathetic sister had developed for the Dark Lord. She shrugged. Perhaps meeting him at the ball would give her more clarity. "Well," she sighed after noticing her sister had already disappeared, no doubt to devise a way to grab Voldemort's attention, "let the games begin."


	4. Chance for Freedom

Persephone walked in to her room to find it was just the way she had left it. The faded light blue and peach rug she had her father buy her in Persia laid flatly upon her wooden floor. The royal blue walls, filled with collages of images of her and her family and friends, still contrasted beautifully next to the ornate white molding. Her circular vanity was still organized with her perfumes. Fire had appeared in the white fireplace across the room as soon as she entered. Her cream satin comforter with light blue pillows was meticulously made under her black headboard that had an oval of pearls on it. The white drapes were open, which gave the room a very light and innocent look.

Looking at her desk across from her bed, she smirked as she set all her school books on fire, only to replace them with books she had found far more helpful to her education. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she began to breatew a sigh of contentment as she reveled in the feeling of being home in her own bedroom.

As Persephone looked around her room once more, she found one difference. The dark purple fainting couch across from her bed had a white dress covering it.

Persephone rolled her eyes. _Mother_.

It was, doubtless, for the ball tomorrow. She slowly approached the dress as if it were a deadly snake, and then delicately picked it up and held it away from her.

She had to admit, it was beautiful. It was more of a cream than a white, which is required to be worn by an unmarried lady at large balls of the time. Still, it would pass. It was satin, with a sweetheart neckline and an undecorated bodice. The skirt had two layers. The first layer draped across the second layer to come to form a stash that draped down her skirt at her right side. The drape was held up by a beautiful diamond clip. Say what you wanted about her mother, but she certainly had class.

Next to the dress was a beautiful masquerade mask. It was the same color as the dress, and, much to Persephone's delight, none too gaudy. It had delicate swirls at the sides, and a fleur-de-lis at the center of the mask that had a diamond which matched the sash in the middle. As much as Persephone hated to admit she liked something she herself did not pick, she loved the dress.

"I do hope you washed your hands before touching that, darling," an elegant voice spoke from behind her, "we wouldn't want you to stain the fabric."

"Oh, mother," Persephone replied, "you do know how to make a girl feel at home." She flashed her mother the famous Bourgoyne smirk before embracing her mother in a hug.

Geneviève Bourgoyne was one of the most famed beauties of her time. Born a Malfoy, she had a dignified face that was so defined with aristocratic traits that one would know she came from nobility if one did not know who she was (although there were few wizards and witches that did not). She had hazel eyes that could take the color of a light green if she had worn the reflecting color, or a warm brown if she dressed earthly. Her green eyes were covered by the thinnest of eyebrows, and above a straight nose that her son and youngest daughter had inherited. Her hair was the same blonde that her oldest daughter, Faustine, had also been gifted with. Geneviève had a thin mouth which never actually formed a smile, but rather just slightly raised itself at the corners. This teasing smile had won the hearts of many men, including that of Seth Bourgoyne.

Geneviève Malfoy had first caught the eye of Seth Bourgoyne at her debutante ball. At first uninterested in the coming out of silly young ladies who were only interested in snatching the richest man they met, Seth became intrigued by the beautiful Malfoy girl who rolled her eyes behind her fan as a member of the Black family feebly attempted to woo her. He immediately asked her for the next two dances.

Geneviève Malfoy politely accepted the invitation of the second Bourgoyne son. As cool as she appeared on the outside, inside she was exploding. She had developed a secret crush for the handsome Bourgoyne boy years ago. She, after hearing many rumors of his womanizing, never dreamed that he would one day choose her.

After the first two dances, the young couple's fate was sealed. The witty banter had enslaved them both, and only three short months of courting was their engagement announced. The happy couple thirteen months later would announce the birth of their son, eventually followed by the birth of two daughters. Today, Geneviève was welcoming her youngest daughter home from school.

"What do you think?" Geneviève asked her daughter while motioning towards the dress. "Come," she said leading her daughter in front of the full length mirror in her room. "You should wear your hair curly and down, but away from your face. And I have the perfect necklace for you."

"It's beautiful, _ma mère_, but please, enough." Persephone said as she walked away from the mirror and slumped down on the couch that had previously held the dress.

"What's wrong? Normally you love balls. When you were little you would find any excuse you could to dress up. Also, don't slouch, dear."

"It's not the dress, or the ball. It's the _point_ of it all." Persephone said as she got up from the couch and started pacing the room.

"Ah, so your father told you what his intentions are." Geneviève said with understanding. "But your father has been introducing you to every eligible boy since your first play date with the Bujold boy when you were six. Why does this suddenly bother you?"

"I just got out of being locked up in a drafty old castle filled with insipid and mundane girls. Every day was exactly the same, and I was ordered about. I finally am done with Beauxbatons, and I come home to this. Will I ever be able to actually be free?" Persephone said as she fell onto her bed and covering her eyes with her arm.

"Oh, stop the melodramatics, Persephone," her mother said as she rolled her eyes, then sat next to her daughter on the bed. "Listen to me," she said as her daughter sat up and laid her head against her shoulder. "I know it's not easy being a woman and living in this day and age. You have the same spirit that I had, only combined with the great spirit that your father had. With the knowledge that what I am about to tell you is a total cliché, I know you feel trapped and restricted. I too had to learn to plaster on a patient smile while I was talked down to as if I didn't have a mind in my head. There is but one way to gain freedom in this time as a woman."

"And what is that?" Persephone asked as she watched her mother as a transfixed cat watches a string moving before it.

"Marriage," Geneviève said simply. "Marriage to a man who is so powerful that you may act as freely as you like without the condemnation of society."

"And this Lord has this power?"

"And much more, my dear. Tolerate your father's attempts to pimp you out. It truly is in your best interest." She said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"I have to say, mother, the strangest thing about today is you saying the word 'pimp.'" Persephone said with a smile.

"But it did make you laugh, did it not?" Geneviève replied with a wink. "Now, I believe dinner will be ready in half an hour. After that, bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day." She finished as she left the room.

"Let the slave auction begin." Persephone stated as she once again fell onto her bed.


	5. A Ball of Successes

"Sody is finished, ma'am," Persephone's house elf stated as she stepped down from the stool that she had been using to do Persephone's hair.

Persephone gazed at the finished product in the mirror. Her makeup was light and glittery, with spots of pink. Her hair was half down and half up in curls. The hair that was pulled back was held together by a diamond broach. She smirked. She looked like an angel. "Perfect. Thank you, Sody."

Sody, not used to compliments and clearly pleased with herself, bowed and ran out of the room, doubtlessly to tell the other servants how Ms. Sephy had complimented her. Persephone rolled her eyes. Leave it to a house elf to miss the fact that she was complimenting herself.

"Persephone, it's time to leave." Called her father from down the large, double staircase that was near the entrance to Bourgoyne Manor.

"Coming, _mon pere._" Persephone yelled as she came the burgundy carpet that lined the staircase to see her family already waiting at the door.

She examined her family. Her father and brother looked handsome in their black tuxedos. The only difference between the two was that one had a plain black mask, while the other had a white mask. Her mother adorned a beautiful deep red gown that made her skin look like cream. Covering her face was a gold mask with red feathers sprouting from one side. Her sister wore a tight fitting white gown that had a mermaid skirt made of white feathers. It showed off her curves perfectly, and Persephone thought that her sister's dress would do the intended trick of seducing men. Her sister's blonde locks were in a curly bob around her face, which was covered with a mask that was laced in crystals. Persephone noted with satisfaction that her sister did not look quite as regal as she did. Still, the handsome family was quite a sight.

"Sephy, you look absolutely beautiful. If any boy tries something with you, just let me know and I'll curse them into oblivion." Damon said protectively as Persephone laughed and came to link arms with him.

"Sister, I don't know if you've heard, but you're supposed to wear a _white_ gown. Yours is clearly cream. I hope you don't shame the family." Faustine stated jealously.

"I picked it out myself, Faustine. Behave, please, you two." Her mother reprimanded her two daughters.

"Yes, yes, we all look quite lovely," their father said in a rushed tone, "now, we're almost to the point of being rudely late. Since floo and a port key would mess up the hours you women have spent preparing, I have arranged for a carriage to take us to a ball." Seth said leading them out to a carriage that was supported by invisible creatures. "To Chateau de Bourgoyne." Seth instructed the creatures as the carriage holding all the family quickly shot into the air.

In what seemed to only be minutes, the carriage landed in front of the famed Chateau de Bourgoyne. The famous house of the Bourgoynes had been replicated exactly from the family's ancestral home in France. The Chateau was gothic with a black roof and tan colored body that was filled with windows. It was a very impressive house, and some said the most beautiful house in England.

_A house that should be ours_ Persephone thought bitterly as she wondered why a man with a simple wife and no children should live in the castle over her father who had three children and much more servants had been forced to live in the smaller family home.

Not that she did not love Bourgoyne Manor. It was much newer, having been designed by her grandfather himself once his wife had produced a second son. She did love the grand house that towered over many houses in England with beautiful detail and a round front. But she did feel that it would have only been proper for her uncle to live in the Manor. It was pride that caused her to feel bitter more than anything. If she were allowed, she would have told her uncle her exact thoughts. Alas, he was the head of the family, and she was a mere girl who had no right to speak up against a man of such power. _Someday_ she thought icily.

She quickly put the malicious thoughts out of her head as she plastered on a fake smile to greet her uncle and aunt. She, being the youngest, was at the end of the line of her family to greet them. She followed Faustine and kissed her aunt on both cheeks and bowed with saying, "Aunt Gwen." Politely.

"Persephone, you look lovely." Her aunt greeted her with a smile even colder than Persephone's.

Although Persephone did have grudging respect for her Uncle, she felt no respect for his wife. Once a great beauty, Gwen Taunte had delighted in swindling men out of their senses. She had been engaged until Haine Bourgoyne had begun to court her. Haine, much richer than her fiancée, offered a greater future to Gwen. Naturally, she called off her first engagement and announced her engagement to the heir of the Bourgoyne fortune just two weeks later. Nine months later, she was with child. Gwen relished in the attention she received, and used all the power she could to destroy her enemies. And she succeded. She was untouchable. Until the miscarriage. Upset over the loss of the future heir and the news that the younger Bourgoyne boy had married the very woman who had taken over Gwen's spot as the queen of the noble families, she tried to become a mother once more. However, the second pregnancy also turned into a miscarriage, and it soon became evident that Gwen Bourgoyne could not have children.

Devastated by her inability to produce a male heir to the Bourgoynes, she became very resentful of her sister-in-law who had not one, but _three_ children. Her bitterness and resentment towards the mother was then redirected towards her nieces and nephews.

"Thank you, Aunt. As do you, as always." Persephone replied. Satisfied, Gwen turned from her niece to greet her next guest as Persephone proceeded to her Uncle.

"Persephone, you do get more beautiful every time I see you!" Haine said as he kissed Persephone's hand. "Your father told you the plan, I trust?" He whispered into his niece's ear.

"He did, sir." Persephone whispered in return, hiding her distaste.

"Good girl. Make me proud." Haine said to his niece as he went to greet his next guest.

Persephone proceeded to walk into the ball room in awe. It was a beautifully lit room with four chandeliers that hung from the roof that had great images painted upon it. The room itself was enclosed with mirrors that had drapes at each side.

"Admiring the splendor of your family?" Appeared a blonde next to her.

"Yes, Em. Feeling jealous?" Persephone replied as she turned around to view her friend. Emily's blonde hair was falling down her back and covering part of her white gown that had diamond straps and two rows of diamonds that framed a diamond brooch below her chest.

"Always," she replied with a smirk, "now, how'd you know it was me? We are masked, you know."

"The smell of your cheap perfume is a smell that only follows you around. How did you know it was me?"Asked Persephone.

"I saw a family walk in that thought they ruled the world. Naturally, I knew it had to be yours."

"What do you mean _thought_. We _know_. Learn the difference, please."

"Of course, your highness," Emily said sarcastically. "I came to bring you your dancing card, so you could be a little nicer to me." Emily said handing the card to Persephone.

"Well, of course I could always be nice, but that doesn't mean I will." Persephone said as both girls laughed. "Now who is here that is worth messing with?" Persephone said as her eyes began to scan the room.

"Oh, the usual spoiled rich kids. Blacks, Malfoys, Bourgoynes, Roses, Lestranges, Tauntes, and everyone else." Emily replied with a bored tone in her voice.

"And him?" Asked Persephone, pointing to a man who was leaning against the wall across from them, and staring intently.

It was impossible to miss him. Persephone's eyes naturally flocked to him, as did the eyes of nearly every woman in the room, she noticed. She had not seen him before. Of that she was sure. All she knew was that he gave off a memorizing, regal vibe. His suit was meticulous. Unlike nearly all the other men at the ball, he was in all black. With his black hair so perfectly in place, the dark look made him even more attractive.

"I have no idea," Emily said, breaking Persephone out of her trance. "But the first dance is about to start. Wouldn't want to miss that, would you?" Emily teased as she was led away by a man in a checkered black and white mask.

Upon her departure Persephone's eyes went back to where the man who she did not recognize had been standing. However, he was gone. Feeling disappointed, Persephone began t search over the room when she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"May I have the first dance, Miss?" Asked a man who towered over her with shaggy black hair and grey eyes that showed through a mask that appeared to have a large black dog design on it.

"How could I refuse you, Alphie?" Persephone said with a smile as Alphard Black took her hand and led her in line with the others.

"Little Sephy, returned from school and looking beautiful. How was it?" Alphard asked as the music began and they lightly bowed before they began to waltz.

"Boring as usual," Persephone responded with an eye roll. "How is that dear family of yours?" Persephone asked with her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Using me to spy on the enemy? Truly, Seph, I am hurt." Alphard said as he spung Persephone around.

"You do know me well, Alphy. Unfortunately, you are wrong, as usual. I was asking in relation to how they are treating _you_."

Alphard Black was, other than Emily and her family, the only person Persephone card about as much as herself. Their friendship had started when Persephone's father had Alphard's father over for some business. Alphard had come along with his siblings. With the long grudge between the Bourgoynes and the Blacks only increasing with age, Faustine had set Walburga's, Alphard's sister, dress on fire while Damon had hexed Cyngus, Alphard's brother. To pay them back, when Damon was called in to witness his father's business and Faustine had gone to see her mother, the Black siblings had began to curse Persephone. Alphard, disgusted by his sibling's actions on a much younger child who had not done them any harm, had disarmed his siblings. From that moment, a brotherly and sisterly bond had formed between the two.

"Oh Persephone, if I did not know any better, I would have guessed you had grown a heart." Alphard said flashing his famous smirk.

"It's a good thing you know better." Persephone answered his smirk with one of her own.

"Since you asked, they're just as big of prats as they always are. Still obsessed with that cause of theirs. Keep muttering about some bloke that is the new messiah with a strange name." Alphard shrugged his shoulders, indicating his disinterest in it all.

"My father has mentioned him, as well. Strange, isn't it? How people as narcissistic as our families could blindly follow someone they hardly know."

"We are safe, then. Me because I do not believe all their pureblood nonsense, and you because you refuse to believe that anyone is above you." Alphard teased.

"I don't believe. I know." Persephone joked as the song ended and the two bowed.

"See you later, Seph." Alphard said walking away to get a drink.

Persephone turned to go find Emily when she was harshly grabbed by the wrist.

"My turn, Miss." Said a deep voice that belonged to a man who hid behind a black studded mask. Persephone, disgusted, was considering hexing the man to death. However, upon further inspection of the man and the room, she decided it would not be wise.

For the long, silver blonde hair that accompanied the icy blue eyes could only belong to one person. A Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy, to be exact. Persephone understood that seriously harming a Malfoy in the middle of the ball would not only look badly on her, but might even cause a war between the two families. So Persephone grudgingly went with Malfoy to the dance floor.

He pulled her closer than necessary harder than necessary as the song began to play.

"Enjoying the ball, Miss?" He asked faking chivalry.

"I was, until now," Persephone said with a bored expression as she looked around the room.

"What a little spit fire you are," he said in a mocking voice, "why don't you show some respect and look at me?" He said forcing her face towards him. "Ah, Ms Bourgoyne. I should have known from the holier-than-thou attitude."

"Always a pleasure, Malfoy." Persephone said again looking away.

"Why is it that whenever we talk I have a strong impulse to throw the back of my hand against your face?" He said antagonizingly.

"Because you don't have the mental capability of keeping up with me, nor do you have the humility to admit that a woman is your superior." Persephone said with a smirk.

Malfoy's eyes darkened. "You are going to regret getting on my bad side, Bourgoyne."

"Do your worst, Malfoy." Persephone responded with a smirk as the music came to a halt and she bowed politely and left Malfoy standing there.

"How was the slimy git this evening, Seph?" Asked Emily as she met her friend at the table where the drinks were laying.

"A complete and total arrogant bore, as usual. But fear not, my dear, I put him in his place." Persephone said in a strong tone.

"I'll drink to that," Emily giggled as the two banged their goblets together and sipped down the firewhiskey like the elegant females they were. "By the way, you know that man you were talking about earlier? The tall, dark, and handsome one who neither of us recognized?" Emily asked.

"Yes, why?" Persephone said, her curiosity peeking.

"Oh, just because he's coming towards us now." She said in an innocent voice. Persephone stiffened as she felt a presence come behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss," asked the silkiest voice she had ever heard. His voice was so smooth she almost felt as if it were satin reaching out and wrapping itself gently around her body. "May I have the next dance?" Regaining composure, she turned around to face him, and graciously bowed.

"You may." Was all she responded before he nodded his head and walked off. The dance would not start for another couple of minutes. "What just happened?" Asked Persephone, regaining her breath. She had no idea what it was about this person, but she was losing her famous cool and icy composure.

"I'm not sure, but he is a handsome bloke, isn't he?" Emily asked.

"Please, Em," Persephone said, becoming herself again, "he has a mask on."

"One that perhaps you could take off?" Winked Emily.

"What are you two silly girls gossiping about now?" Asked Damon as he came up beside them, interrupting Persephone's kick to Emily's calf.

"Oh, just admiring our great _friend_. You know. The Malfoys are pricks. The Blacks have intermarried one too many times. The Lestranges are crazy. The usual." Persephone replied, stopping Emily from telling her brother about the man whom she had just agreed to dance with.

"Sam ol', same ol'. Now, Emily, would you join me for the next dance?" He asked. Emily brightened up. Persephone rolled her eyes. Her friend had had a crush on her brother for what seemed like ages now. At first she found it cute, but now boring. At least she was sort of worthy of him Persephone thought with a shrug.

"I'd love to, Damon. Speaking of dancing, get a move on, Seph. We wouldn't want to keep that partner of yours waiting." Emily said with a wink as she took Damon's hand and walked to the dance floor.

Persephone began her walk to the dance floor when she again felt a hand grab hers. Only this time, instead of Malfoy's harsh pull, it was a soft hold, almost serpentine like. Persephone held back a shiver as she imagined a snake gently wrapping itself around its prey, almost like a caress, before it tightens its grip and slowly crushes it.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Persephone walked to the floor with the man who had just asked her to dance. They lined up, and for the first time she could get a good look at him.

Not a strand of his raven black hair was out of place. His skin, which appeared very soft, was a deadly shade of white. It gave a strong and mystic allure to him. His eyes were a unique shade of blue, and were almost crystal-like. Around his eyes was seated his black mask. The mask was black, and had the image of a snake that slithered across the top of the mask. She noticed that the snake had a certain shimmer to it, and that its eyes were made of two emeralds. His tuxedo was, as she noticed, was all black, save for the emerald green tie. His posture was perfect. He seemed the epitome of class, and even with the mask on Persephone could tell he was very handsome. He bowed perfectly, and she responded with an equally graceful curtsey. The man across from her may be a mystery, but Persephone Bourgoyne was certainly not going to be shown up. The music started, and they moved closer together. He snaked his arm around her waist, and with the other hand took her hand and began to lead her.

"I love this dance," Persephone said, attempting to strike up a conversation after a few silent moments. Her partner merely nodded. Persephone became even more confused, and intrigued by him. If he had no intention of talking to her, then why would he ask her to do something as intimate as dancing? "Excuse me, Sir, but I do not believe I recognize you." She said, deciding on going to the most direct route of simply asking him questions about himself.

"That is the point of a masked ball, is it not?" He responded softly.

Persephone was insulted. This man, who she had never even seen before and thus was unsure as to how noble he really was, had just made her feel dimwitted. This was not to be tolerated.

"Yes, of course. And is the purpose of a dance not to acquaint oneself with one's partner?" Persephone fired back.

For a moment something flashed in his eyes. She could not tell what it was. Interest?

"You have a most fascinating shade of eyes, Miss." Was all he replied.

"A most useful weapon." She said with a bat of the eyelashes.

"And what would you need a weapon for, pray tell? A Malfoy?" He asked, obviously referring to the tension that had existed when Persephone and Abraxas had danced. After, Abraxas had become moody and angry.

Persephone felt satisfied. He had been watching her dance.

"Perhaps. Perhaps against those dark strangers with murky intentions who seem to take a questionable interest in me." Persephone replied with as much ease as he had responded.

"You speak most freely for a young lady such as yourself." He commented.

"How I speak depends on two things. The first, how I see fit to speak. The second, how whom I am speaking to deserves to be spoken to." The fire inside of Persephone that had started the moment the stranger had taken her hand was boiling up inside of her.

"Now I understand why the Black boy found so much amusement in dancing with you, and why the Malfoy boy found such vexation." The man had said as if he had solved some puzzle that he did not care to solve.

"Mr. Black and I have been friends since we were infants. We were merely speaking freely with each other. As to Malfoy, he simply needed to be put in his place." Persephone said as she feigned nonchalance.

"And you believe you were the proper person to put him his place?" The man asked with a hint of interest.

"I was. Malfoy's pride and vanity, unfortunately, corrupt any redeeming traits he may have." She explained.

The man seemed pleased. "This is what I have found to be true." He agreed. "You are very liberal with your ideas. Your father must have given you quite a big cage growing up. Tell me, who would your father be?" He asked, spinning her around.

"If I were to tell, it would ruin the whole point of a masque, would it not?" Persephone asked, mocking him.

"Then perhaps a compromise. I will give you one of my names, and you must give me the opposite of your name. Do you concur?" He asked, as if he were playing a game. Persephone smirked. She loved games.

"Agreed." She replied.

"Tom." He said, with a hint of disdain. Persephone could not understand the meaning of his contempt, but she chose not to dwell on it. He had purposefully said his first name so that he could obtain her surname.

"Bourgoyne." She replied. His eyes still gave no hint as to his emotion.

"A very noble family." He said simply. "I believe it is your relatives who own this house."

"My uncle," she said, giving into his hidden attempts to discover her exact identity.

"Then your father is a Mr. Seth Bourgoyne. A good man. As are your siblings. Rather simple. You are not very much like them." He stated.

"Like my sister, not at all." She agreed. "However, I must ask you to refrain from referring to any member of my family as _simple_," she spat in disdain.

"Forgive me, Miss," he said passively, "I did not wish to offend."

"Of course not," Persephone said with sarcasm, "who would have thought that insulting my family would give me offense?" She said with an eye roll.

At this, he pulled her in closer and quickly put his mouth to her ear. "Do not forget yourself, Ms. Bourgoyne," he whispered, "your father may accept such freedom of tongue, but you will find that I do demand some respect." He said as he distanced himself from her a little more.

"I feel I do not need to _find_ anything," Persephone replied insolently, "I have not seen you before this night. If I shall ever see you again is uncertain, and even more so it is undesired." She said as she slowly moved away from him as the music began to gently die off.

"Then I regret to inform you, Miss Bourgoyne, that you are due for some displeasure. I am certain you shall see me again." He said as he placed her left hand between his and gently lowered his lips to lightly brush across them. "Until then." He finished as he rose and then gracefully turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Persephone was unsure of how to feel. She was certain that he had been rude, and that although his manners appeared to be the essence of class and grace, he was indeed uncouth. She was also certain that she had never met him before. What was not confident in was why he had had such a strong effect upon her, and why she felt a jolt of excitement when he assuredly stated that they would meet again.

As Tom had walked through the crowd, he caught the eye of Haine Bourgoyne. He nodded his head before he proceeded to leave the room.

Haine felt accomplishment rush over him. He had received his Lord's nod of approval. The ball, although far from over, had been a success. Who it was a success for was less certain.

This is dedicated to Firespin98, who was kind enough to review. Thank you so much!


	6. Forming Plans

She was running. She had to run. Something was holding her back. She needed to find him. She needed to explain. She could feel him. Feel his rage. It was boiling. It would mean doom.

_Her _doom.

She didn't care. She just needed to run fast. Something was weighing her down.

The object weighing her down was in her arms. It was all she cared about. She must protect it.

She ran to the place that only they knew of. The place that no one else had discovered. The sacred place. The please where their love had been united. He would be there. She was sure of it. He _had_ to be there.

She ran up to the hidden entrance and spoke the spell automatically. A door had appeared, and it began to open. She continued to run as the door disappeared behind her. She could see his form in the distance. "My lord!" She yelled. "My lord, I beseech you!" He immediately tensed. He slowly turned around. His eyes were red. Blood red.

"It's too late." He said. She fell to the ground, cradling the object in her arms, awaiting her death.

Yet death never came.

Instead, she someone was shaking her and calling her name.

"Miss Sephy! Miss Sephy must wake up!" Persephone opened her eyes as relief coursed through her. _It was just a dream. _The same dream she'd been having for years. She quickly put it out of her mind. No reason to dwell over dreams that were no doubt brought about by a lack of sleep and some butterbeer. She'd worry about it later.

"Alright, I'm awake, Sody! Will you stop shaking me for Merlin's sake?" Persephone said annoyed as she tossed her house elf off of her bed and onto the floor.

"Sody is sorry, Miss Sephy." The poor house elf stated as she cast her eyes down.

"As you well should be. What on Earth would make you think you could awake me? We did not arrive home from the ball until quite late, and I did wish to catch up on some sleep. Now, is there a reason you chose to burden me with your presence?" Persephone chided the elf.

"There is a young gentleman here to see Miss Sephy. He is waiting in Miss Sephy's parlor." Sody said as she helped Persephone out of bed and put on her robe.

"Well what took you so long to tell me? I am hardly decent! Go pick out a suitable dress for me, will you?" Persephone ordered. She was confused. She did not know who would come to her at such an hour. If it was Damon he would have just walked in, and Sody would not have announced him. But who else could it be? Her mind drifted over options, before coming to the masked, nameless man who she had danced with last night.

"Did you happen to see who it was?" Persephone asked as Sody dressed her.

"No, Miss. A handsome one, if Sody can be so bold." The house elf giggled. Persephone gagged.

"No, you may not be. Now, if you would hurry up I could go greet the guest." Persephone snapped as she put on shoes and went into her private parlor.

Putting on the air of nobility, she walked into her parlor. Looking out of the window towards the gardens was a tall man with shaggy black hair. "Alphrad," Persephone said after the first shock of disappointment subsided. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet me, Seph?" Alphrad teased, putting a hand across his heart, "and here I thought you cared!"

"Are you quite done with the theatrics, or are you never going to answer my question?" Persephone said with a smile.

"Touchy. What's the matter? Not enough sleep after the ball?"

"Actually, no. I would have, but you decided to wake me up at the crack of dawn." Persephone replied.

"Now who is using the dramatics?" Alphrad replied. "Besides, what I need to talk to you about cannot wait. Let us take a walk. It is beautiful outside."

"This is going to be serious, isn't it?" Persephone asked as she latched her arm through Alphrad's and went onto her family's estate.

"Is our tree still there?" Alphrad asked, ignoring Persephone's question.

"Of course. Still has the marks and everything." Persephone said as they walked off to a large tree with '_Blacks drool_' '_Seph is the best' _and _'Alphie smells'_ written on it. But Alphrad ignored all of this and immediately outlined with his finger what was carved below all of this. _'Alphie + Sephy = Best mates forever_.'

"Do you remember when we carved this?" Alphrad asked Persephone, still touching the carving on the tree.

"Absolutely. Your father was over doing business with mine, and we had locked your siblings in an empty room and told them it was empty." Persephone smiled at the memory.

"Yes. I believe my lovely sister had torn your dress." Alphrad said, still glancing at the carving.

"I just had a new one made." Persephone said with a smirk.

"I always promised to protect you, Persephone." Alphrad said solemnly as he turned to Persephone.

"Not that you've ever needed to." Persephone said defiantly. Alphrad for once did not smile at Persephone's stubbornness.

"There are things in this world so evil that you cannot even comprehend." He told her. "Persephone, I love you." Alphrad confessed.

"Alphrad, I-" Persephone started.

"No," Alphrad interrupted. "You need to listen to me. Do you know where your father and uncle are?" He questioned.

"No, to finish your game of twenty questions." Persephone said with confusion.

"I do. They are currently meeting with a man named Voldemort."

"If I hear that name one more time, I'm going to scream." Persephone said with frustration.

"Of course," Alphrad chuckled, "it's a name that had not revolved around you. If only it would stay that way."

"I would very much appreciate it if everyone would stop treating me as if I were five and explain to me what in the bloody hell is going on." Persephone said as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"I assume you were told the reason for the ball." Persephone nodded. "Well, it was a success. Someone has caught the _Dark Lord's_ interest." Alphrad spat. "That person is you."

"So a man has shown interest in me. It's hardly the first time that has happened. If your jealousy is what is causing all this drama, then I would like to go and do something productive." Persephone said annoyed.

"You foolish girl. You don't understand. He's dangerous!" Alphrad said.

"So what would you have me do? You are making something out of nothing. If that is all, then I must insist you leave. I would like to hear this nonsense from my father when he returns from wherever the hell he is."

"Persephone, I have a bad feeling about this. I feel as though I've seen a grim. I just want you to be careful. I also want you to know that I will always watch out for you, no matter what happens." Alphrad said, grabbing Persephone into a tight hug. "Good bye, Seph." And with that, Alphrad apparated just in time for Sody to come running out.

"Miss Sephy! Master Seth wants to see Sephy in his office with Master Haine!"

"Right on schedule." Persephone stated as she walked back into the manor, making sure to "accidently" trip Sody on the way in.

Persephone walked up to the great sliding wood doors that stood in front of her father's office and knocked.

"Come in." Her father instructed.

"Father, Uncle." Persephone stated as she walked into the room and bowed to each one respectfully.

"Sit down, daughter." Her father instructed as Persephone sat down in the seat across from her father's desk and next to the chair that was currently occupied by her uncle.

"You always were my favorite, Persephone," Haine said warmly as he smiled at his niece.

"Indeed. You have made us proud." Seth said with more sincerity than his brother.

"What is this about, father?" Persephone said, feigning ignorance. She doubted very much that her conversation with Alphrad would have been warmly received by her father.

"I trust you remember our conversation about the purpose of the ball?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, it seems you did your part well. The Dark Lord requested an audience with your uncle and myself privately this morning after another meeting with the rest of the families had ended."

"And what was the nature of this meeting, papa?" Persephone asked curiously.

"The Dark Lord a few months ago requested a manor to be built both to house him, as well as to provide a safe place for our meetings. This manor, thanks largely to your Uncle and I, has finally been completed. It was upon this completion that the ball was held. The manor needs a mistress." Seth explained in a formal and somewhat awkward tone that he had always used when he wished to tell Persephone something that he knew would displease her.

"As all great manors do, father." Persephone said without really knowing how to respond. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Oh Seth, quit beating around the bush," Haine said as he did the famous Bourgoyne eye roll. "Persephone, he has requested that a group of young men and ladies from the noble families come and help run the manor beginning next week. There, they will also be trained to fight for our most noble cause."

"What does this have to do with the ball? Is phase one of the training waltzing?" Persephone asked with waning interest.

"Don't be silly, this isn't a joke," her uncle chided her. "The ball was for the Dark Lord to judge who would be the most worthy of having the honor of coming to his manor and to be trained by the man himself."

"Did he find his plan fruitful?" Persephone asked.

"Indeed." Seth answered. "At the meeting he gave a list of those lucky few who would have the honor."

"And you, my dear, are one of the lucky few." Haine finished, flashing the Bourgoyne smirk. "_The_ luckiest, in fact." Haine said with a greedy glint in his eyes.

"How so?" Persephone asked with her attention and curiosity rising to its former height at the beginning of the conversation.

"After the meeting with the rest of the families, Lord Voldemort requested a private audience with us. He said he was pleased with us, and gave us both a great honor." Seth explained.

"What honor is this?" Persephone interrupted.

Seth smiled. "You'll see in time, my dear. After we were awarded the honor, he dismissed us. As we were walking out the door, he called to me, almost as in an after thought."

"His exact words, I believe, were '_oh, I almost forgot_,'" Haine interjected, still adorning a smirk.

"He wanted to know of your schooling. I told him you had just finished your last year at Beauxbatons top in your class." Seth continued.

"His reaction?" Persephone asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"He merely muttered 'good,' and then nodded his head for us to leave. His face remained as impassive and uninterested as ever." Seth said.

This time, both of Persephone's eyebrows rose with a hint of anger. Her pride had been wounded. "Since he is so _disinterested_ in me, why am I so lucky?" She asked with a voice of disdain.

"Do not be so angered so easily, child," Haine answered. "He would not have wanted to seem too interested, else we might suspect something. The honors he bestowed upon us and the inquiry as to your education show that not only does he know of you, but he also is considering you as the potential vessel for the heir."

"_Vessel_?" Persephone asked incredulously. "Is that all the Lady of the so esteemed Lord will be worth? Will he dispose of the mother of his child so easily after she has given him his gift?"

"Do not be so foolish, girl. That is not _all_ the Lady will be given. Just your potential gave your father and myself great honors," Haine answered.

"And, pray tell, how long will these honors last after his seed is born? Very little, I suspect. For what use could the woman be to him then?" Persephone asked, still feeling annoyed.

"That, my dear, is exactly why we have chosen to speak with you." Seth said in a much kinder voice than his brother had used. "_Ma chér, _you are a very gifted young lady. Fiercely brilliant, cuttingly witty, exceptionally beautiful, and with such a fiery spirit. I know you feel trapped in a cage out in society. Your mother told me. It must not be so easy, being a woman in this age. What we are offering you is the chance to not only be the most powerful woman alive, but the freest. Does that not sound appealing, Sephy?" Her father said lovingly.

Persephone paused for a moment. _Not only the most powerful woman alive, but the freest_. Power and freedom. There was nothing she craved more.

"What would you have me do?" Persephone finally responded quietly and acceptingly.

"We've watched you grow. You have a great control of your powers. You know how to use them to your advantage. You enslave men to you." Haine said matter-of-factly. "Our request is a simple one. Do not be thrown out. Keep his interest prolonged. I do not doubt you have many ways to accomplish this."

"Yes," Persephone said, adapting the smirk Haine had upon his face, "yes, I do."

"Excellent," Seth said, rising, "then go and instruct Sody to being to pack your things. You and your brother and sister will move into the manor in five days."

"You know what you must do." Haine finished.

"Do not worry, Uncle," Persephone said in a sultry voice, "I never lose." With a final smirk, she bowed and exited the room, already forming her plan.


	7. Introductions

"Sephy, it's time to go!" Yelled Damon Bourgoyne up the stairs as the rest of the noble clan stood at the bottom of their large staircase, once again waiting on their youngest relative.

"You cannot rush perfection!" Persephone yelled back, half joking.

The truth is, Persephone was not in a joking manner at all. As she had Sody finish packing the last of her things, she took a solemn look around her room for what she feared would be the last time. She silently pondered on whether she would ever have the opportunity to return to the room that had been her save haven for the first 17 years of her life. She had a feeling she would not.

Never the one to be either too sentimental nor too melancholy, she shrugged her shoulders in a way that would displease her mother and said, "C'est la vie," as she turned on her heels and began to descend through the cradle of her childhood, into the dark carriage that would transport her to the unknown manor of her future.

As her siblings began to climb into the Bourgoyne carriage, her mother gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Persephone to halt. "My brave girl, I cannot tell you what lies ahead, but whenever you feel the least bit distressed I want you to remember one thing." Geneviève stated with what appeared to be motherly love in her eyes that was scarcely seen there before.

"That all our fortunes are depending on me?" Persephone asked, slightly taken aback by the newfound concern in her mother's warm hazel eyes.

"No, do not forget who you are." Her mother stated as she clasped a necklace around her daughter's milky throat. Persephone, for perhaps the first time in her life, was taken aback as her slender fingers brushed across the necklace. For this necklace was the famed Bourgoyne family heirloom that had previously graced her mother's neck. The necklace featured a diamond-encrusted letter "B" written in the delicate calligraphy that her ancestors featured upon the crest. The B hung from a chain of white gold, and together was worth a small fortune. This was an honor few women in her family possessed, and she heard Faustine gasp with jealousy and anger from the carriage. Hearing her sister's displeasure caused Persephone to adorn the smirk that mirrored the family necklace as she turned around and kissed both her mother's cheeks in gratitude. "I will do you proud, mama." She said as she headed into the carriage and took one last look at the Bourgoyne Manor, not knowing when she'd see it again.

Persephone had been so preoccupied, pondering over what was to come that she spent the majority of the flying carriage ride gazing out the window, barely paying any attention to her sibling's mundane gossip. All were silenced, however, as the carriage landed and began to carry them through a dark, looming gate. Persephone noted with wonder that the lock on the gate was a metal snake that slithered apart to let the carriage through.

What truly caught the Bourgoyne children's attention was the sight beyond the gate. In front of them stood the largest building, let alone house they had ever seen.

"Why, it makes Chateau de Bourgoyne seem like a hut!" Faustine remarked. And for once, her sister had to agree with her.

"Well done, papa." Persephone muttered as her heart swelled with pride at what her family had largely created. The large estate somehow managed to maintain a classic look, while at the same time possessing all the newest amenities of the age. The castle was black, complete with flying buttresses and strange gargoyles that were mainly serpents. Persephone noted many hidden serpent-like figures on the manor, and she could not help but feel that the castle housed dark secrets, that were as overpowering and threatening as the building itself. Yet Persephone was not filled with fear, but rather with wonder and a sense of longing as she felt that others would likely misunderstand the house, and mistake its beauty for terror.

Persephone was knocked out of her entrancement by her father and uncle opening the carriage door. Although her father had left days ago to help out the house's Lord, Persephone barely noticed him as she pondered what was held inside the mansion.

"Impressed?" Seth Bourgoyne inquired as he took his youngest daughter's hand to help her out of the carriage.

"For once, yes." Persephone admitted as her eyes darted around. However, the more she inspected the house, the stranger she felt. She soon felt a cold chill run through her as if someone had appeared behind her and gently breathed against the back of her neck. She felt as though she was being watched, and her eyes seemed to instinctively dart to a window in the upper left portion of the house. Peering out was a large dark figure that she thought she had imagined, as in a blink the shadow disappeared.

"Please, pay attention," her father begged, bringing her out of her trance. "I need you three to keep your wits about you. It's time you are introduced to our Lord." He said as he took Faustine's hand and led his family through the great doorway.

"Well, when in Rome," Damon smirked as he grabbed Persephone's hand and followed his father's example.

The inside hallway was rather cold, but very ornate. The great molding and detail would make any European cathedral weep with envy. On top of this, everything was adorned in the richest emerald and silver colors Persephone had ever seen. Just on the outside, the inside was covered with snake-like statues. _Cheery_ Persephone thought as she was led past the great staircase into a room with the largest doors she had ever seen.

The room appeared even larger than the entry, if possible. Although, it is true that this illusion could be the product of the great multitude of people that filled the sides of the room. The Blacks, Malfoys, Roses, Lestranges, Tauntes, and many others lined the emerald carpet that held the crest of Salazar Slytherin. Persephone was relieved to see familiar faces, even if she was not fond of them. They all seemed to be muttering to themselves, no doubt making plans of how to capture the Dark Lord's favors, Persephone thought as she began to roll her eyes. However, she did not complete the task, for midway through her eyes had gone to the center of the other side of the room. Here sat a great black throne that had cushions of emerald. The same crests and snakes seen throughout the castle had also adorned the throne, but here it managed to somehow look even more regal and menacing. But the throne was not what had captured Persephone's attention. It was the person sitting in the throne that had been the culprit.

The person was possibly the most regal object in the castle. _Ah, so this is the man who fashions himself a Lord. _Persephone thought as she surveyed him. She could understand the appeal. He was tall and well built, with an almost ghostly pallor. His jet black hair was thick and seemed to frame his face perfectly. His face was rather enticing, she admitted to herself. She had never seen cheek bones so sharp before, rivaled only by his nose. His lips, although rather small, were memorizing, as they seemed pursed shut. He seemed handsome, at least from a far. As she approached closer, she became even more certain this was true. However, ingrained custom demanded that Persephone not stare for too long, and she kept her eyes downcast as she curtsied with the rest of her family.

"May I present my brother's family," Haine introduced as Persephone felt her father rise at what she presumed was the result of the one they called Voldemort's request.

"Bourgoyne," came a silky voice that seemed oddly familiar to Persephone.

"My Lord," her father stated as he came and kissed the ring that stayed on Voldemort's hand.

"Well, introduce them." The young man ordered his older companion with a bit of impatience. The entire time Persephone felt the same sensation she had outside, as if she were being watched.

"My oldest son, Damon. Graduate of Hogwarts, and now humbly at your service." My father introduced, motioning towards Damon.

"A Slytherin, I trust?" the silky voice asked with little attention.

"The only house with any worth." Came Damon's reply. Persephone had to make an effort to hide her astonishment. Never had her brother shown such humility. _How intriguing. _

"Indeed. Next." Came the Dark Lord's curt reply.

"Faustine. My eldest daughter. Completely devoted to the ideals for which we stand, My Lord."

"Is this so?" Asked Voldemort, perhaps showing a little more interest than before.

"I see it as my sole purpose to help bring the wizarding world to its rightful place, as leaders of those who are lesser." Came Faustine's reply that seemed almost practiced.

"Then you have found your place. Your devotion is truly something to be admired. I see the resemblance to your wife, Seth. She will be useful." The Dark Lord said with a nod of approval. "And finally.."

"Persephone. She actually has just finished her last year at Beauxbatons."

"Tell me, Persephone, are you as devoted as your sister?" At this Persephone raised her head only the slightest inch.

"As I am new in the world, I find I cannot make such judgments." Persephone answered coolly.

"But surely this is common sense. We are superior, therefore, we deserve to rule." The Dark Lord replied with as much interest as he had shown before.

"I fear I have not seen enough of the world, or of people, so I cannot truly give an educated answer. It all depends." Persephone replied, feeling confident at the man with the silk voice's attention.

"And what would it depend on, pray tell?" The Dark Lord asked. By now the room had fallen silent, as Persephone, feeling emboldened, raised her eye level even more.

"Why, on the wizards, of course. Ruling such a great many beings requires wizards and witches of the utmost intellect. Even though our race is superior, a dim one would do no better than a muggle, I wager. What we'd need is a great warlock or witch, and those are not common." Persephone answered in a playful voice that teased the ears of everyone who it fell upon.

"And what, by Ms. Bourgoyne's standards, gives a wizard the right to be called great?" Voldemort replied, his silky voice excitedly picking up pace.

"Well intellect, of course. But much more than that. Ambition and vision are of course necessary. The ability to lead, a sort of charisma, if you will. But perhaps the most overrated, and equally as important quality, is the ability to identify greatness in others, and recognize one's equals." Persephone stated as she finally met the one they called Voldemort's eyes. When she did, she found she slightly let a gasp, as she gazed into the same crystal blue orbs that had tantalized her every waking moment since she had seen them at the masque ball.

"And what gives you the right to be the final judge of a great man, if you have not seen so much of the world, as you say?" He said as he raised a single eyebrow in a challenge that sent shivers of excitement coursing through Persephone's entire being. _A game, then_.

"I am well educated, as my father has pointed out. I've read enough books about wizards who are called great." Persephone answered as she began to set the flame of her spirit soaring through her eyes in a blink that seemed to contrast against the innocent smirk she had began to wear.

"Would you be able to identify one in real life, then? Now, perhaps?" The Dark Lord said with amusement.

"Hmm, let me see," Persephone said with a slight raise of the voice that paralleled the rise in her body as she began to turn about the room, seemingly inspecting each man as she truly inched closer to the Dark Lord. "On paper, I believe I might find one," Persephone said as she surveyed the young Lord. "But I am still new to the world, and I believe experience will reveal whether my suspicions are correct." She finished with a sultry smile.

"We'll be sure to educate you then, Ms. Persephone," The young man stated as he rose and began to exit the room. "Show them to their rooms. It appears our younger guests need to learn." He stated as he left without giving a second glance to the room.

With his exit Persephone let out air she did not know she had been holding as her father and uncle rushed towards her. It was only then that she had noticed that all eyes had been on her. Funny. She had forgotten anyone else was in the room, except herself and the Lord.

"Well, how did I do?" Persephone asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Well, my dear," her uncle stated, "you can successfully boast that you are the first person to hold the Dark Lord's attentions."

"And the first to cause him to leave the room. Not necessarily a good thing." Her father chimed in. "Should we discuss where to go from here?"

"No, papa," Persephone said with a smile as she kissed both her father and her uncle's cheeks. "I think I have it handled."


	8. Alterations

Pain. That's all she felt. Sheering, stabbing pain that was centered around one spot on her body: her abdomen.

"No!" She shouted as if her cries could stop the blood from coursing out of her body and onto her emerald sheets. "NO!"

She had to stop it before he found out. She fell into the fetal position and in her fit of madness attempted to push it back in. Push _him_ back in.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Came the noise from the hallway. It sounded as if an entire army was creeping closer to her, ready to seize her as a prisoner. Yet she knew it was only one man. And she could feel his anger.

Her door slammed open, and she gazed into the reddest eyes she had ever seen.

The pain in her abdomen evolved into a poking on the shoulder as Persephone opened her eyes to see her best friend Emily hovering over her. For a moment relief coursed through her as she realized it was only a dream, but the relief lasted for a moment as annoyance took its place.

"Go away!" She warned as she turned back over.

"Persephone Regina Bourgoyne, if you do not wake up this instant I will be forced to resort to not so pleasant means of waking you up."

"There is absolutely no reason to be up at this hour," Persephone stated as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Fine, princess," Emily stated with a huff, "you leave me no choice. _Aquamen-_"

In the blink of an eye Persephone sat up in her bed and placed her wand at Emily's tanned throat. "If you finish that spell, I will make it so drown on your own spit." Hissed Persephone as she glared at her best friend.

"I almost forgot how pleasant you are in the morning," Emily stated as she rolled her blue eyes. "But now that you're awake, you should know that nearly everyone else has already reported to their duties. We're late."

"What do you mean duties?" Inquired Persephone.

"Well what did you think _training_ and running the household meant? We're supposed to be serving the Dark Lord and training for our upcoming missions. Did you really think we were here to sleep all day and party at night?" Asked Emily with a huff.

"Well, why not? Isn't that all you did when you were supposed to be studying at Beauxbatons?" Persephone replied with a sneer.

"Only because of your great influence." Emily said, causing her friend to form a smile.

"So what are our _duties_ for today?" Persephone asked as she spit out the word duties.

"Well, if you had been at breakfast you would know. Since it is our first day we are getting a tour of the castle and then trained to our tasks. After we will have some combat training, and then the rest of the time will be divided among groups." Emily said with mock excitement.

"Alright, great. Let the learning begin!" Persephone stated with mock excitement as she rose from the bed and began to rifle through her trunk for an outfit.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Searching for a boggart, what do you think?" Persephone stated with an expression that dripped of sarcasm.

"Well I hope you find one, because that's the only thing that will be useful in there for today. Your outfit has been chosen." Emily stated, picking up a dress that had been set on a chair near Persephone's bed.

"What is that monstrosity?" Persephone gasped in horror at the dress Emily held in her hands. Persephone thought the dress would no doubt be a favorite of an old maid. The mint green dress fell mid-calf in an uneven hem. The top of the dress was made of lace that Persephone was almost sure had come from the dress of her blind herbology professor. The neckline left nothing but the neck to be shown, as it was surrounded by a black bow. The same black also lined the very bottom of the sleeves that went past the elbow and flowed out at the end. To say it was unflattering would be an understatement. The one thing she liked about it was the monogram PRB that was sewn onto the left breast. She noted that Emily's also had her initials on the same spot.

"Why, it's our uniform!" Emily stated with fake delight. "Which, I'm sorry to say, we're all obligated to wear."

"Absolutely not." Persephone stated in defiance.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Seph. None of us do."

"I'd rather go through the cruciatus curse." Persephone stated in a perfectly honest answer.

"Well how appropriate is that? Because that is just what happened last night when the Dark Lord performed that exact curse on someone who didn't follow his wish to close the door." Emily stated as she hinted at what the consequences of not following the master of the house's orders.

"You have _got_ to be kidding. And how do you know that?" Persephone inquired, willing to fight any argument that led to her wearing the dress that would make a pilgrim scoff.

"Your brother told me at breakfast." Emily stated shyly as she began to play with Persephone's uniform. Persephone chose to ignore her obvious crush.

"Ah yes, the breakfast that I missed because apparently no one felt the need to awaken me." Persephone stated with agitation.

"Blame your sister. She's the only other one who shares your room." Emily said as she threw the dress at Persephone. "Now get changed."

"Fine," Persephone faltered. "But if I'm going to wear it, I'm going to make it my own." Persephone was never the one to blend in, and she abhorred the thought of looking identical to others even more than she loathed the thought of wearing the hideous creation the Dark Lord was forcing upon them. She put on the dress and examined herself in the mirror as she tilted her head to one side, trying to find a way to make the dress look more appealing than a waste bag. "Ah ha!" She stated victoriously as she went to her trunk and pulled out some of her personal items. To make the dress shapelier she clasped a black belt around her waist. She then performed a spell that shortened the dress to end mid-knee. It would be such a shame to hide her figure, after all. She then pulled out a black strand of pearls to match the black in the rest of the dress, and added a larger strand of white pearls with a knot just to give the aura of wealth. She then proceeded to put on a pair of black flats, and examined herself in the mirror.

"I hate you." Emily said as she looked over her friend.

"Something is missing," Persephone stated. With a sudden realization, she pulled out a headband that wrapped around the head with jewels on it, and turned it from yellow to match the green of the dress. "Since I cannot wear a crown." Persephone winked as she turned around to face her friend. "Fini."

"You are either a genius or a fool." Emily said with admiration in her eyes.

"A genius, of course. Now please hurry up. We're going to be late." Persephone joked as she put her arm through Emily's and exited the room to join the group that waited outside.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence!" Alphrad Black mocked. "What have I done to deserve such an honor?" He stated as he flew his hands in the air and fell on his knees.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling exceptionally generous this morning." Persephone smiled as she beckoned her friend up and hugged him.

"Only you could look beautiful in that dress." He whispered as he released her, causing a flood of emotions to appear at the knowledge that her friend possessed feelings for her that she did not reciprocate.

"Why aren't you with your siblings? Is that not how they organized this?" Persephone inquired.

"No, it is. But I do not see anyone taking role, and I'll be damned if I have to share a room with them _and_ see them during the day! I thought I'd crash your group." He said with a warm smile that was returned by Persephone.

"Are you _trying_ to have us all killed, Sephy?" came the exasperated purr of Faustine's voice as she crossed her arms and pouted at what her sister had done to the uniform. Truthfully, she felt a twinge of respect for her little sister's bold moves. Mainly, however, she felt envy that she had not thought of it herself.

"Only you, my dear sister," Persephone replied as she too crossed her arms. "Oh, and thank you for waking me up this morning. I had a lovely breakfast!" She sarcastically growled as she glared at her sister.

"I'm not responsible for you, Persephone. You have just finished schooling. You should be quite capable of waking yourself up."

"Ah, my dear, sweet sisters. You two truly are models of sisterly affection!" The eldest Bourgoyne, Damon, said as he grabbed his sisters in a large embrace. "Now make up so we can get the hell on with our tour." He stated as he slightly pushed his sisters forward as a house elf approached.

"Hello, sirs and misses. My name is Fanny. Come with me please." Said the elf as she turned on her feet and began to walk. Persephone was amazed. The elf was not nearly as starving for affection as Sody. _Perhaps it's this environment._ Persephone thought as she looked around. _It could suck the love out of anyone._

Although the castle did not possess a home feel, Persephone had to admit that it was beautiful. As she strolled through the numerous rooms and parlors she found herself awestruck at the sheer level of detail of every aspect.

"He sure has a thing for the color green." Persephone remarked as she noted that everything was silver, emerald, or black.

"That's because it's the colors of the house of Slytherin, Sephy." Damon answered.

"Well, I went to Beauxbatons and you don't see me turning everything into powder blue." Persephone remarked.

"Please," Faustine said with a roll of the eyes. "Your entire room back home is powder blue and cream."

"A coincidence." Persephone responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're also not as crazed as the Slytherins are, Seph." Alphrad jumped in. "Their loyalty to the house is almost as severe as their loyalty to pure blood lines." He finished as he shook his head in contempt.

"He wasn't just a member of the house." Damon said with warning. "He is the _heir _of Salazar Slytherin. He's merely celebrating his family, as we all do."

"Still doesn't give him a right to subject us to these horrid dresses." Persephone stated as she slowed down a bit upon seeing the most beautiful door ever created, or at least she supposed. "What's this, Fanny?"

"The Forbidden wing, ma'am," the house elf replied. "For the Dark Lord's own private uses. No one can enter."

"You mean he has an entire _wing_ to himself while I'm forced to share a room with _her_?" Persephone stated at the great injustice in her eyes.

"If you'd like, you could sleep in the hallway outside." Faustine offered.

"Maybe I can choose one from here," Persephone said as she moved towards the door.

"No, Miss Persephone must not!" Fanny said as she jumped in front of the door. "Dark Lord says no one must go in. Come please miss." She said, obviously frightened, as she motioned Persephone away. Persephone reluctantly began to follow, but not before giving one last glance to the door. If there is one thing that Persephone could not stand, it was not knowing something. If there was a mystery to be solved, she would find the answers. This was no exception.

"The tour is over." Fanny stated as she led the group from out of the kitchen and back to the original hallway that housed the bedrooms the group shared. "Now, if Mr. Alphrad and Mr. Damon would, training for the boys is about to begin. Ms. Emily and Ms. Faustine are needed in the kitchen." The elf finished as the group said their goodbyes and began to go their separate ways.

"Forgetting someone, Fanny?" Persephone asked impatiently.

"No, Ms. Persephone has a special duty. Ms. Persephone's family is meeting with the other family heads and his Lord. Ms. Persephone has been requested to come serve." Fanny stated as she began to lead Persephone to one of the meeting rooms she had toured earlier.

"Ms. Persephone must bring drinks and enter through the back door." Fanny stated as they approached the double doors that had just opened to reveal two men.

"I trust you understand you mission, Yaxley?" asked the taller of the two, Voldemort.

"Of course. It will be done within the hour." Yaxley stated as he bowed and humbly kissed the Dark Lord's ring before walking away. Persephone scoffed. Yaxley showing humility was not something one saw daily.

Voldemort's attention than turned to the house elf and the young woman who were now standing outside the doors. Upon the turn of his eyes, Persephone had flashed hers to the ground as she slowly lowered herself into a curtsey. The entire time the Dark Lord's eyes evaluated every move Persephone made, as one playing chess watches his opponent's hands as they make their move. After a few seconds, Persephone slowly began to rise, her emerald green eyes trailing upward towards the crystal blue eyes of Voldemort. His eyes darted side to side for what seemed like a lifetime as he appeared to take in every strand of her green orbs. Upon the entrance of Haine and Seth Bourgoyne into the room, Voldemort ended his inquisition with a short nod. Fanny and Persephone then turned to walk away, but Persephone turned her head one last time over her shoulder to examine the Dark Lord. He had not moved neither his body nor his eyes. Upon realizing this, she coyly dropped her gaze and turned around, just in time to miss the smallest of smirks that formed on Tom Riddle's face as he entered the room and closed the doors.

"Here is the goblet," Fanny stated as she put the container of wine in Persephone's hands. "Master does not like when his guests are left with nothing." She stated and then turned to leave. _Well, how bossy. _ Thought Persephone as she for the first time in her life began to miss Sody.

Persephone took a moment to consider her next actions before she entered the room. She had no doubt attracted the attention of the Dark Lord, but she was unsure of what sort of attention it was. He had merely nodded to her as a servant, and not even addressed her by name. _Well_, thought Persephone,_ two can play at this game_. She had found her strategy. After all, nothing is so sure a way of gaining someone's attention than not giving him yours.

Persephone held her head up high as she entered the room with nothing but a silent bow. The bow was unnecessary, however, because it appeared no one noticed. Her father and uncle kept their eyes on the table as they discussed their business with the Dark Lord. However, although not acknowledging her, Persephone had the feeling the Dark Lord was watching her. Never one to come second to something as odious as whatever they were discussing, Persephone approached her uncle and quietly filled up his goblet. She then moved to her father's, who addressed her with a "thank you, sweetheart." This halted the conversation as she approached Voldemort's. Not meeting his eye she poured wine into his goblet, and only looked at his face with the most disinterested expression as she gave a final bow. He gave the same curt nod he had in the hall after his eyes trailed over hers, and she then went to a quiet corner of the room, putting herself just so the light made sure she would not be forgotten.

"As I was saying, My Lord," Seth continued, "there has been no note of Dumbledore forming an army."

"You mean to say there are no large fliers going around Hogsmeade beginning for recruits?" The Dark Lord answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How shocking."

"What my brother has forgotten to include," interjected Haine, "is that with the arrival of the youth from all the pure families, we are more than likely to have a larger base than him at the moment."

"New recruits that are as new to the dark arts as babies just coming out of their cradles. They may have promise, but as of now they are useless to me." The Dark Lord responded.

"They will not be, sir. After a few weeks they will be the greatest army known to the world." Seth promised.

"Let us hope so. For your sakes." The Dark Lord said as he began to rise. "Now, I want you both to go view the training sessions and return with a full report. I had better be pleased."

"Yes, my Lord." Said the brothers at the same time as they kissed his ring and began to exit. Persephone made way to follow them until Seth quietly whispered "put yourself in his way" in her ear, which caused her to fall back as her family exited.

She slowly made her way forward just at the same moment that the Dark Lord had arisen, causing him to stand in her path. She again bowed with her eyes glued to the floor, only showing them upon her rise.

"Ms. Bourgoyne." Were the first words he had spoken to her through their interactions of the day.

"Yes, my Lord." She said in a quiet voice. The two remained this way for a minute until he finally broke the silence.

"What an interesting adaption of the uniform." He remarked as his eyes roamed through her form. Persephone tried her hardest to keep the famed Bourgoyne smirk hidden.

"A few minor alterations." She stated.

"The uniform was not to your liking?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to challenge Persephone.

"The uniform was very generous of your Grace. I just felt a need to make it my own. Rarely do I encounter something without leaving my mark." She said, making sure that her tone gave off no emotion, just as his had done.

"And what of the castle? I trust I will not go to find your chambers shades of blue or red." He said, taking a step forward.

"No, the castle is hauntingly beautiful. I would not change anything about the décor, at least."

"Good. Such beauty should not be altered." He stated as his eyes searched across her face. He took a step towards Persephone once again. "Yet you added 'at least.' Is there something you would change?"

"Well, the home is very beautiful, no one would deny that." Persephone responded, her eyes also going over every inch of his face. "Yet there is something…lacking." She said, again stepping forward as her breath seemed to deepen.

"I have not encountered such greatness before. What do you find missing?" He asked, following her lead of stepping towards her. His voice betrayed what emotion he possessed, as his cold voice suddenly became involuntarily deeper, with a husk to it that sent shivers down Persephone's spine.

"Its beauty is cold, almost lifeless." She began. "It lacks the feelings of home. It needs…a womanly touch." Persephone stated as her middle finger began to slowly stroke the nearest object, being the throne upon which Voldemort had been sitting.

"Well, Ms. Persephone," Tom began as his hand slowly moved to clasp Persephone's, sending a bolt of electricity through her entire being. "We shall have to see what your touch is capable of." He stated as their eyes met once again. Persephone nodded and began to make her exit, not trusting herself to continue on in this way.

She had just touched the knob of the door when she felt hands upon her elbows and breath on the back of her neck. "Oh, and Mistress Persephone," Tom whispered into her ear, "if you touch any of my thrones again, you will not have fingers left. We wouldn't want that, would we?" He asked, inhaling in a way that caused Persephone to be glad one of the additions she made to the uniform was a perfume she had made herself.

"No, we wouldn't. It'd be a shame. I have such talented hands." She finished with a smirk as she felt the man she had met as Tom stiffen. "Goodbye, my lord." She finished as she exited through the door and jumped at the sound of it closing.

_Well, I have certainly captured his attention_. Persephone thought triumphantly as she chose to ignore the fact that for a brief moment he had captured hers as well.


	9. Answers and Perfection

"_Expelliarmus_! Could this _be_ more boring?" Persephone Bourgoyne questioned with a huff as she addressed her childhood friend, Alphrad Black. "Next!" She called absently. Our heroine was currently on her second week of training. While she usually reveled at the thought of toying with others and showing off her gifts, she quickly became bored at combating her peers who were soon found to be woefully inferior.

"Oh, I don't know," Alphrad, more affectionately known by his childhood sweetheart as 'Alphie,' said in a casual tone, "it all depends on your perspective. I, for one, rather enjoy sending my dear, sweet brother frozen with that ever-endearing look of stupidity on his face. _Stupefy!_ Next!"

"Ah, look! And here comes your dear sister. A little payback for tearing my dress, yes? Perhaps I'll put her in the state where she's the most enjoyable: invisible. _Evanesco_!" Persephone stated as she smiled once her sworn enemy vanished before her. "Next."

"That happened when you were six, dear. You're really going to have to learn to get over that. And you're forgiven for abusing her sister. _Finite Incantatem_. Next!"

"Stop with the act, please, Alphie. I'm in no mood for you false sense of chivalry. _Furnunculus_!" As her opponent ran away in tears at the boils that had just covered her body, Persephone adorned the famed Bourgoyne smirk.

"Well, aren't we particularly charming today? You know it'll take weeks for her to remove those boils. What has gotten into you, Seph?" Alphrad asked, turning his full attention to Persephone.

"Nothing. Pay attention or you'll be hexed." Persephone stated without removing her eyes from her opponent.

This answer, rather characteristically, was a lie. What was uncharacteristic about her words, however, was the source. While Persephone found no qualms with lying to get what she wanted, she almost always was honest with Alphrad, particularly when it came to her feelings. Her current disagreeable manner was caused by internal factors.

It had been nearly two weeks since her rather bizarre contact with Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, as he was known. This was hardly a promising development in her task.

Charged with a task that involved her bettering others and enslaving men, she was almost too eager to excel. And in the moment in the meeting room, she had. She had been so close to victory she could have tasted it. Yet since that day, the object of her mission had been aloof and standoffish, to put it lightly. She had been so certain she had captured his attention, yet he had not addressed her since save for a nod when she filled his cup. To someone who had so easily captured the hearts of men in the past, this was a great disappointment. She could not think of what she had done, and she could barely take the increasingly angry inquisitions her uncle had been eliciting since.

"Well, perhaps something to put a smile on your face, then?" Alphrad offered, knowing full well that if one pushed Persephone into confiding in you, you would only be pushing her away. "_Densaugeo_!" Alphrad called as his opponent's teeth enlarged to thrice their size. The spell had the desired effect, and Persephone began to laugh heartily.

"I'm never one to criticize theatrics, but why are you even doing this? We both know how you feel about this cause. I doubt you'll be going onto the battlefield anytime soon." Persephone stated as she again disarmed her opponent.

"I told you. I'm protecting you." Alphrad stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as he too disarmed the person standing across from him.

"Ignoring your insulting and incorrect insinuation that I _need_ protection," Persephone said in voice that reeked of defiance, "you never told me that."

"Yes, I did," Alphrad began, "on the day I told you I love you." He said as he turned toward Persephone, seconds before his current opponent, Abraxas Malfoy, yelled "_Crucio!"_

Alphrad immediately fell into the floor, seizing as if he had only moments of life left.

"ALPHRAD!" Screamed Persephone in horror as she flew down next to his pained corpse. It has previously been stated that Persephone, when afraid, quickly becomes angry. The same is even more pertinent to when she feels sadness. Here, she felt a mixture of both. Her normally calculating eyes were enveloped in the deepest shade of fury as she turned her head towards Malfoy. "Do you like pain? How about the most painful mode of death?" She asked as she shouted "_Incedio", _causing Malfoy to burst into flames in a horrific cry.

"Enough." Bellowed a calm voice from above as a former wall slowly evolved into a mirror with a singly figure behind it. Persephone, in her agitated state, could not hold in the gasp as she recognized Voldemort as the voice that had just spoken. The entire room immediately fell into bowing in unison. With a quick wave of Voldemort's wand, the flames that had engulfed Malfoy became extinguished, and Alphrad halted his wavering. "Now," he stated as he walked through the door. "What is the cause of this?"

"I was just doing as instructed when-" begun Malfoy until Voldemort silenced him with a single raised hand.

"I was not addressing you, Malfoy. I was speaking to Ms. Bourgoyne." He said maintaining a stance that resembled that of a statue, with his arms crossed behind his back and his gaze fixed upon Persephone.

"My Lord, Malfoy used the crucio curse on Alphrad." Persephone explained resolutely, her eyes searching his for the first time since their previous encounter.

"That much I saw. Continue, Ms. Bourgoyne."

"It's an unforgiveable curse, sir." Persephone stated as she began to furrow her brow in confusion.

"Ms. Bourgoyne, are you aware of my education and placement?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, sir. You graduated first in your class from Hogwarts." She answered, beginning to feel distress over the turn in conversation.

"Then what would make you presume I do not know what the unforgivable curses are?" He asked, his voice raising a simple octave.

"Forgive me, sir. I did not mean to insult your intelligence. I was just-"

"You were just undermining the whole point of this training. The purpose of this is to prepare you all for not only combat, but also for victory. Crucio is an imperative spell in overcoming one's enemies. Malfoy made use of this, as he also made use of Black's distraction by your conversation." He stated with the smallest hint of anger that would be evident only to those who had made an intense study of the man. At this, Malfoy began to smirk uncontrollably.

"Thank you, My Lor-" He began to speak, before being cut off once more by Voldemort.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Malfoy." He said, his anger being redirected. "While I am aware you were brought up with the notion that you are the center of the universe, you must come to learn that you do, in fact, have superiors. One of which is Ms. Bourgoyne. Even in her altered state of mind she managed to perform a dangerous hex on you in a fit of loyalty that you have not shown to a soul."

"Yes, My Lord." Malfoy stated as his white cheeks were covered in the deepest shade of pink.

"Now, I think that's quite enough for the day. Go to your next posts." Voldemort finished as the room silently bowed and began to exit through the door.

While the other people began to leave Persephone remained, her gaze fixed on Voldemort. As he watched them leave, she watched him. Finally, the last person left and his gaze turned to hers.

After seconds of studying each other, Persephone, realizing with disappointment that he was not going to speak to her, broke the contest with a bow as she too began to exit the room.

She was stopped by a masculine hand on her wrist. She noted how strange it was that a hand so cold could cause the skin it touched to feel so hot.

"Careful not to show such emotion, Ms. Bourgoyne." Tom Riddle stated in a silently silky voice. "It makes you appear weak."

"Careful not to guess at emotions before you get to know your subject." Stated Persephone as she moved her wrist out of his hand. "It makes you wrong." She said as she began her course back to the door. As she reached it, she turned around once more, said "My lord," with a bow and exited.

Her exit left Tom Riddle alone in the room. His eyes regarded the door for a minute more before he turned around and shouted a spell at the opposite wall that was full of such force that it created a large hole in the wall. He breathed heavily for a moment before he became so silent that if he were not standing, one might suspect he was dead. Sliding his hand over his hair to put it back in its perfected calmness, he fixed the wall and left the room.

Tom Riddle demanded two things in life: answers and perfection. In his quest to discover perfection, he used any means necessary to find answers that would help him to his end goal. This led him to obsessively take on different missions that varied largely both in scope and difficulty. He had found a new mission in that room as he watched that Black boy stare adoringly at Persephone. His new mission was simple: discover Persephone's past. She had challenged him to gain more knowledge about the subject of his interest. So he would. And he would be sure to punish any imperfection that may exist in the answers he would undoubtedly find.


	10. Hell Fire

_He was alone. The candles that lit up the long, ornate hallway failed to produce any shadows save his own. Yes. Terribly and completely alone._

_This, of course, was no surprise. For Tom Riddle was in the West Wing of the castle, which was forbidden to all except him. It was his haven, his sanctuary. The place where he could escape the dull eyes of the people whom he was constantly surrounded by. No one was sizing him up, no one was judging him. Here, he could release the myriad secrets he kept bottled up within him that were constantly threatening to expose themselves to the outside world. He could completely be himself here. Indeed, it was his favorite part of the castle. In fact, the only thing he loved more than the West Wing was the solitude. He reveled in it. For only alone could his mind freely flow. _

_So why, then, in his fortress of solitude, did he feel a presence? Not merely a presence. No, that was too meek a word for what it was. What the presence really was, what his entire being felt, was a magnetic pull. It was perhaps the most powerful pull he had ever felt. And as someone who craved power, he felt an intense desire to find the source of this pull and possess it entirely. _

_Yet he wasn't impulsive. He had a sharp mind that calculated his every move, and his mind foretold of unknown danger._

_Yet he could not fight it. His body began to move, as if of its own accord. It slowly began to follow where it felt the source was calling to him. He moved forward, without a doubt that he was going in the right direction. Every step he took, the pull became stronger._

_As he descended down the hallway, he entered another empty hallway. The moment he stepped into the room, the candelabras seethed with fire, and the room lit up. _

_Yet the power of the flames could not compare to the fire that was boiling within him as he peered upon the source of the pull. _

_Staring across the room at him were two emerald, catlike eyes. _

_Persephone Bourgoyne. _

_She stood silently, without saying a word, as her eyes began to survey him. He mimicked her actions, and allowed his eyes to roam over her form. She was peering at him from her side, as her body was facing the wall that stood to the right of him. Her raven curls freely descended down her back, almost covering the golden dress that flowed to the floor. Her arms rested at her sides. As his eyes began to make their way back up her form, past her shapely figure and over her slightly exposed cleavage to her eyes, he noticed that she looked as if she had been waiting for him. _

_But the instant their eyes met hers took on an intense and daring look, that tantalized him to come to her. It was a dare he would gladly accept, as he began to take a step forward. _

_However, the instant he had put his first foot forward, she had raised her head, took the sides of her dress in her hands, and began to run. _

_As excitement washed over him, he began to pursue her. He tried to quicken his pace, but found it impossible to catch up to her. He felt as though he was under someone else's control. Or perhaps it was distraction of the way her curls bounced upon her back that kept him from achieving his goal. _

_Whatever the case, they reached a wall that had two separate openings for doors on both sides of it. _

_The sound of her running ceased, and he came to a stop next to the wall. Like a shock, he could feel exactly where she was behind the wall. He placed his hand upon the wall, and felt his hand burn as he realized her hands had touched the exact spot. He slowly slid his hand along the wall, knowing she could somehow feel his caress. On the verge of madness, he knew he had to stop the burning. He quickly moved through the opening. But when he got to the other side of the wall, all he saw was the golden flow of her dress as she disappeared into a room. _

_Not just any room. But his favorite room in the house. The three-story library, filled with human knowledge. The room was adorned with portraits of great wizards, including Salazaar Slytherin, whose portrait hung above the great emerald cushioned couch upon which Persephone Bourgoyne was now sitting._

_He stood in the doorway, drinking in the sight. Her hands were propping her from behind her, as the bottom half of her body was pushed forward. Through her dress he could see the outline of her spread legs. He noted that her chest was becoming more exposed as her breathing intensified. Her entire posture made her seem vulnerable. She was begging him to make her his own. _

_He was never one to refuse a prize._

_In one swift movement, he moved forward and bent down before her, slowly pulling up her dress._

_Just as suddenly as he had moved to her, she put a single hand upon his chest and pushed him back._

"_No." she purred as she leaned towards him without removing her hand from his chest. "Not yet."_

"_Then how?" He asked urgently. If he didn't have her now, he was sure he would explode._

"_Before I surrender myself, you must also surrender." She said, peering at him provocatively through her eyelashes._

"_Surrender what?" He asked. _

_Instead of relinquishing an answer, she gave a smirk and disappeared with a flash._

_Tom was once again all alone, with the exception of a single word that lined the air. "Everything." _

Tom Riddle agitatedly paced around the throne rooming. He was alone, save for the servants who always guarded him. The same servants who, after being awoken before the sun had risen, were quite worried that their master was going to a burn a hole in the carpet from his hurried pace. None of them knew why they were there, and all were too afraid to ask.

With a grunt of annoyance Tom looked at the clock. It had been exactly forty-five minutes since Yaxley was supposed to have met him. The only way Tom was passing the time was by imagining ways he would punish Yaxley for his tardiness.

In truth, he did not know why he was so anxious. This normally was something he could postpone, and find out for himself. But it seemed the siren was haunting him, and he found he could not rid himself of the sight of her body, spread across his couch, drawing him nearer.

Where was that damn Yaxley?

Tom was pulled out of his fantasy of choosing exactly what curse to use on Yaxley when a knock came at the door, and the subject of his anger entered.

"My Lord." He said as he leaned down and bowed. All anger was sidetracked by Tom's task at hand.

"You're late," Tom said, never one to let mistakes go unnoticed. "Do you have the information for which I asked?" He asked with a warning in his tone.

"I do, my Lord."

"Good. Let us go somewhere more private." Tom stated as he led Yaxley to his meeting room. "You are dismissed." He said to his guards as they bowed and left. "Begin." He said to his supporter before he even had a chance to sit down.

"My source at Beauxbaton said she was a favorite of every professor, in spite of certain mysteries that surrounded her. She was top in her class, and excelled at nearly every subject." Yaxley began nervously, starting with the first place he looked. In all honesty, he was frightened. But beyond frightened, he was curious. Curious as to why he was awoken by a messenger from the Dark Lord so late at night. Expecting to hear of a great battle going on, he had leapt out of bed, ready to join in any fight. He had been puzzled when he learned that there was no battle, but he had been completely baffled when he learned of his true mission: to find all information on Persephone Bourgoyne.

Persephone Bourgoyne was little more than a name to Yaxley. He had of course heard of her great wit and beauty, and even had seen it for himself a few times, but he had never so much as said a word to her. As someone who showed little interest in the cause most close to his heart, he had taken little interest in her. For how would she, a simple school girl, help him get closer to the Dark Lord? Yet now he felt this decision had been a mistake, and he wanted to know why. However, he knew the rules: do what Lord Voldemort says, and ask no questions. So as curious as he became, he rushed out to find everything he could about the heiress within the time frame he had been given. Information he now was giving to his master, hoping to please him.

"What sort of mysteries?" Inquired the Dark Lord.

"Well, there would be accidents. Students would at times have great and unexplainable misfortunes occur to them." Yaxley relayed, being careful with every word he spoke.

"And how does this relate to Ms. Bourgoyne?" Tom asked with agitation.

"According to my source, these unfortunate events would occur to girls who were Ms. Bourgoyne's enemies."

"So why do these remain mysteries?"

"Well," Yaxley answered, relishing in his master's attentions, "Persephone always had an alibi, apparently. And if any teacher suspected, within days they would all sing praises of Ms. Bourgoyne, as if she were an angel herself." Yaxley explained.

The side of Tom's lips quickly raised in a smirk. So she had charmed them, just as he had charmed his own professors.

"And what of her social exposure? Did she have many friends?" Tom asked.

"Apparently not. Her one true friend was Ms. Emily Rose. The two largely kept to themselves. I believe they remain close to this day." Yaxley stated, as Tom nodded his head, remembering seeing the two together multiple times, laughing as if they had a great secret about everyone that only they were worthy to know.

"What about male companions?" Tom asked with little concealment to his true motives.

"The source said the most she knew was a few bartenders from a village near the school who would come to the gates and occasionally call her name. However, Ms. Bourgoyne apparently never paid much attention to them."

"I want you to find out the names of these men and bring them to me," Tom stated, thinking of all the ways he could retrieve information from them. None of the ways were painless. "What of her time at home with her family?"

"Well she is rarely home. When she is, she tends to spend most time with her mother and brother." Yaxley stated, now relying on information he himself had known about the girl.

"She has an older sister, does she not?" Tom asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Yes, my Lord," Yaxley answered, "however, the two do not appear to be close. From what I hear, they take sibling rivalry to an entire new level."

_Good_. Thought Tom, already formulating ideas of how he could use this information to his advantage. "What of those outside her family?"

"Well, she maintains a close relationship with Ms. Rose during her time at home, as well. She appears to not be much interested in the others around her age. She has a great distaste for the Malfoys, and the only Black she appears to stand is the youngest, Alphrad."

The chuckle that Tom had released at the mention of her dislike for the Malfoys changed to a silent growl as Yaxley told of her friendship with Alphrad. Tom dug his nails into the arms of his chair as he recalled the way she had flown to his rescue at the sight of him being hurt. "What is the nature of her relationship with Alphrad Black?"

"That is hard to say. It appears friendly, but people do talk."

"And what do people say?" Tom inquired, as his voice grew louder.

"They say that he is in love with her, and that an agreement was made between them." He answered meekly, hoping with all his might that the Dark Lord would not punish him for the news he was bringing.

"What sort of agreement?" Tom asked as he attempted to withhold his anger.

"An agreement of marriage," Yaxley said in almost a whisper, "but again, sir, this is all rumor and speculation." He finished, hoping to spare himself whatever punishment would surely arise from the growing anger of Lord Voldemort.

As this reminder, Tom relaxed a little. He had learned that idle minds make idle gossip that is seldom involved with the truth. "Do you believe the rumors, Yaxley?"

"In truth, sir, I do not." He stated. "The Black boy seems too weak for the young Bourgoyne. Besides, he is a shame to his parents, and I doubt very much that Seth Bourgoyne would allow his daughter to marry someone who is on the verge of being stricken out of his family and his fortune."

"Thank you, Yaxley," Tom stated as his mind began to process all the information he had possessed. "You've been most helpful."

"Thank you, My Lord." Yaxley said as he bowed and went to kiss his master's ring before entering.

"Instruct the servants to get ready. We're going to have a little party." Tom instructed as he sat back down in the chair, eagerly thinking of ways to solve the mystery of Persephone Bourgoyne. And perhaps, with time, stop the burning that had been slowly growing inside of him like hellfire.


	11. Checkmate

**Hello! Firstly, thank you for all the kind reviews! Later I will answer each one directly. Secondly, I feel this chapter needs a little bit of an explanation. It is split into two sections. The first section focuses on the party through Persephone's eyes, and the second section focuses on it through Tom's eyes. Thirdly, enjoy!**

"Will you stop hogging the mirror, sister?" Persephone asked after watching her sister Faustine pose in front of the mirror for what felt like an eternity. "Unless there is a boggart in there somewhere, I doubt your reflection will change."

Faustine, at hearing her younger sister's words, put a stop to her continuous cyclic movements. "I'm sorry, Sephy, I just forgot what my body could look like when it's out of that horrid uniform." Faustine finished her statement with a final wink at herself in the mirror as she turned around to face her sister. "Well, how do I look?"

"Like a Veela." Persephone answered with an eyeroll. But in truth, her sister did look radiant. She was wearing a tight golden dress that clung to her body like a second skin. "May I have the mirror now?" She asked as she rose from the bed and moved in front of the mirror. Persephone had chosen for the special occasion a more modest dress than her sister. However, calling a dress more modest than Faustine's was not saying much. Persephone was currently wearing a satin red dress with a sweetheart bodice that teased at what laid beneath the neckline. After the wrap around appearance of the waist, the dress flowed out to her knees. The color made her features stand out, and Persephone had no doubt that she would capture attention at the party tonight.

"You look beautiful!" Faustine said as she came up behind Persephone. "Won't we be a sight?" She giggled as she began to twirl.

"Has someone placed you under the _imperio_ curse?" Persephone asked as she stared at the bubbly figure that was showing her kindness. Surely, this could not be her sister. "What has gotten into you?"

"Why, the party, of course!" Faustine replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Finally, after weeks of odious chores and difficult training, we can have a little fun! I swear, if it were not for the Dark Lord, I would refuse to do any of these tasks that are so below our ranks." Faustine pouted.

"Ah yes, all the chores which you somehow find unable to complete, leaving me to finish." Persephone stated with yet another eye roll as she recalled her sister's sudden and convenient headaches whenever she was charged with a task.

"Oh hush. I'm just not used to this. But I promise I'll somehow make it up to you, Sephy. You've been a real doll!" Faustine replied, knowing full well she most likely would never repay her sister.

"Do you not think this sudden party is a little strange? What could be the reason behind it? The Dark Lord hardly seems like one to want to do something for the fun of it." Persephone stated, more to herself than her sister. In truth, many things the Dark Lord did confused her. At times he seemed to take an interest in her, and then he would completely shun her. It was rather quite infuriating. She never knew what game he was playing at, and she was never one to lose games.

"Honestly, Seph, you need to learn to relax! This is the first bit of fun we've had in weeks and I am not going to let you ruin it." Faustine stated as she began to walk out of their room. "Maybe you should try to have some fun for once." She finished as she slammed the door to go to the party.

"What's gotten into her?" Came a voice from the doorway. Persephone looked to see her best friend, Emily Rose, looking stunning as always. She was wearing a babydoll pink dress with a bow adorning the front. Her long blond hair was messily pulled up in a bun, and Persephone thought that only she could make such an innocent outfit appear suggestive.

"Oh, you know. Whenever the idea of a party enters her head, all else leaves it." Persephone stated as she walked out of the door. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Came a masculine voice from down the hallway. "And how are my two favorite girls?" Asked Damon, Persephone's brother. Her brother, she noticed, looked devastatingly handsome. Persephone also noted that Emily noticed as well, when a blush began to adorn her cheeks.

"Rather impatient. And feeling abandoned. You see, I have this brother, but I've barely seen him lately. I think I'm developing issues because of it." Persephone answered dramatically.

"Very funny, Sephy," Damon replied. "I've been busy running the Dark Lord's errands. And what sort of issues?"

"Well, I think I might have to replace the void my brother has left with some man I meet at the party tonight." Persephone replied with a sigh.

"Right, so you're not going near any men tonight," Damon replied as he placed a protective arm around his younger sister. "And neither are you, Ms. Rose." He stated as he placed his other arm around Emily's, causing her to giggle.

"Well, aren't you just our knight-in-shining-honor?" Emily asked flirtatiously as the trio made their way to the party.

"Ugh, you two make me nauseous," Persephone stated as she pretended to gag. "I'm going to find someone who doesn't make me want to vomit in my mouth."

"No, no. You stay. I have some business to attend to." Damon stated as he walked off to go talk to a group of men discussing something in the corner.

"What?" Emily asked as she noticed her friend looking at her with both her eyebrows raised. "Try not to be so completely dramatic, Seph."

"But why? That just makes everything so boring." Persephone replied with a laugh.

"I think all we need to do is find someone for you to fawn over, then you wouldn't look down so hard on the rest of us." Emily replied with a smirk.

"Oh, don't you worry," Persephone returned the smirk. "I'd still look down on you."

"Which is why I said 'so hard.'" Emily retorted. "But I really think we should find you someone. You've seemed rather bored here."

"Probably because this place is so monotonous. If I have to serve one more dish or disarm one more privileged little spoiled brat, I'll scream." Persephone replied with a huff.

"Which is why we need to find you someone to play with. Come," Emily said as she laced her arm with her friend's. "Let's see who we can find." The pair began to make their way through the crowded ballroom, surveying all the viable candidates.

"There's Malfoy-"

"I'd rather kiss a werewolf. During the full moon." Persephone replied.

"Well what about-"

"No."

"He doesn't seem so-"

"No."

"Oh, stop being so picky! Any woman would think herself accomplished to have caught any of these men." Emily stated.

"All stuck up peacocks." Persephone stated indignantly. "Besides, I have my eyes on a larger prize." She finished, as her eyes suddenly locked across the room with none other than Tom Riddle.

"And what would that be?" Emily inquired, not noticing her friend's preoccupation.

"Freedom." Persephone replied, her eyes never leaving the Dark Lord's. Her gaze was broken by the sound of music being played, and men started to come around and ask women to dance.

"Milady, I would be honored if you would grace me with your hand." Damon replied, coming up behind Emily and bowing dramatically.

"Who am I to deny such an honor?" Emily giggled as she took Damon's hand and began to go to the dance floor. She looked back once at Persephone and mouthed 'dance' to her. To this action Persephone just rolled her eyes and turned around, to find herself face to face with Yaxley.

"Excuse me." She said with a slight bow of her head. "I did not see you there." She finished as she attempted to side step him.

She was unable to get past him, as he stepped in her way. "Ms. Bourgoyne, may I have the pleasure of your hand?" He asked, with his eyes giving her little choice.

Persephone merely gave an obviously fake smile, and allowed Yaxley to take her to the dance line. The two bowed, and began their dance.

"How have you been enjoying your time here, Ms?" Yaxley asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, just fine." Persephone replied uninterestedly, as she began to look at what was going on around the pair.

"It is truly a great operation our Dark Lord has set up here, is it not?" He asked, to which Persephone completely ignored. "All these young, promising individuals such as yourself being trained to do a great service to the wizarding world."

Persephone had to control her obvious annoyance as she tried to focus on the dancing, and not on her partner.

"And how do you find the Dark Lord?" He asked, finally grabbing Persephone's attention.

"Well, I've seen little of him, Mr. Yaxley," she stated, her agitation flaring up at the mention of the man who had seemed to find her insignificant. "I am unable to give an opinion."

"But, surely you must have noticed his-" Yaxley began. However, Persephone did not hear the end of his statement, as something else far more curious had caught her attention.

When Yaxley had spun her, she noticed that Tom Riddle had risen for the first time that night, and was slowly approaching Alphrad Black, who currently was eating something at the refreshment table. Upon sensing the Dark Lord's presence, the young Black boy had risen and bowed. Suddenly, Tom had taken a step towards Alphrad, and appeared to have whispered something in his ear. Persephone was flooded with curiosity at Alphrad's shocked reaction to the Dark Lord's words. Alphrad then gave a quick glance at Persephone, and then seemed to answer Tom. For a moment both stood in silence, until Tom whispered one more thing, and turned around to return to his previous seating space.

"Ms. Bourgoyne?" Yaxley asked.

"Yes?" Persephone said, the trance being broken.

"I asked if you had any plans-" Yaxley was cut off by the end of the music playing, to which everyone clapped at the musicians.

"Yes, well, thank you for the dance, Mr. Yaxley." Persephone stated as she bowed and rushed over to Alphrad.

"Alphrad." She stated, touching his arm and pulling her towards him. "What was that all about?"

"Hello to you, too, Sephy," he answered. "And to what are you referring?"

"Don't act stupid," Persephone replied impatiently. "What did the Dark Lord say to you?"

"Since when did you take such an interest in the Dark Lord?" Alphrad asked in such a way that suggested that there was something beneath his question.

"Alphrad, I saw you peer at me. What happened?" She asked with her apprehension growing.

"I cannot tell you," He said with a sigh. "He might hear."

"Then dance with me." She replied as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor, just in time for the music to begin.

"This isn't a good idea." Alphrad replied, looking around as he put his hand around her waist.

"Why? What's going on?" Persephone asked.

"Do you remember what I told you, Seph? That day after the masquerade?" Alphrad asked, his voice dripping with sadness.

"When you told me that you loved me?" Persephone asked, internally wincing as she saw Alphrad externally flinch at the reminder.

"Yes, but not that. The reason why I am here. It seems that you-" Alphrad began before a hand reached out and stopped them.

"May I cut in?" Asked a voice that belonged to her brother, Damon.

"Of course." Alphrad replied with one final look at Persephone before he exited the room.

"Damon, I was in the middle of-" She stated angrily at her brother before he cut her off.

"You were in the middle of making things very hard for us, and possibly getting Alphrad killed." Damon finished. "Sephy, have you forgotten why you're here?"

"Yes," Persephone stated with a sigh.

"It's dangerous, Sephy." Damon replied with urgency in his voice that Persephone had never heard before. This, more than anything, began to frighten Persephone. Her brother was always so calm and relaxed. She had never seen anything frighten him.

"But why? It's been weeks and nothing has changed. Am I not allowed to keep my friends through our family's great ambition?" She asked indignantly.

"Sephy, if I could shake the world and create it in such a way that would it would please you, you know I would. And I've tried to do that our whole lives. But now that we're older, I realize I can't do that. The only thing I can do is protect you, and I do not like the way Yaxley was surveying you and Alphrad." Damon replied with concern glossing his eyes as he looked upon his younger sister.

"It's this castle, and all these people," Persephone said as she looked around the room. "They're driving us all mad!"

"And why are you mad?" Damon asked.

"Because I am charged with a task that has had no progress, and now am told to limit myself for this task? He has not said a word to me. Perhaps father and uncle were wrong. Perhaps he has no interest in me. Perhaps we-"

"Perhaps we chose the wrong Bourgoyne sister?" Damon interrupted, as he stood looking at two figures dancing across from them. Persephone turned, and let out an uncharacteristic gasp as she saw Tom Riddle dancing with Faustine.

Tom Riddle would have liked to be anywhere other than where he currently was. Where he currently was sitting is on a chair in a ballroom, where numerous members of the pureblood children were currently filing in. He hated parties almost as much as he hated crowds. Sitting there now, as the time ticked on, he second-guessed why he had even chosen to throw the party. Certainly there was a more enjoyable way to find out information than to have to sit and watch dim-witted, hormonal teenagers awkwardly attempt to socialize. He had made a mistake, he was sure of it now. He would not endure this any longer.

As he rose to instruct everyone to retire back to their chambers, his eyes fell upon a figure entering the ballroom. A figure dressed in red. Suddenly, he remembered why he had planned this event, and sat down again.

It had been a while since he had seen Persephone Bourgoyne outside of his dreams, and seeing her now convinced him that no fantasy could do her justice. Her milky skin seemed to glow against the red satin dress she wore. The dress matched the brilliant red of her lips, and the bottom of her black heels. As she walked in with her brother and best friend, he was sure that sitting through this party was worth it just for the sight of her in that dress.

"Yaxley." He called, and suddenly one of his most obedient servants appeared before him.

"My Lord?" He asked with a bow.

"Dance with Ms. Bourgoyne. You have given me information about her past, now I want to know about her present." He instructed.

"Yes, sire." Answered Yaxley with a bow as he made his way through the crowd. Suddenly, with a nod to the musicians who were in the room, music started playing. Upon the sound, the room immediately seemed to part as the two genders began to seek each other out for the dance.

Yet his eyes remained on one person. He watched as Persephone rolled her eyes at whatever her blonde friend, Emily, had said to her before she began to dance with Damon. He noted how startled Persephone looked upon seeing Yaxley behind her, and he smirked as he saw her treat Yaxley as if he was a necessary chore she must finish to have real fun.

As Yaxley placed his hand upon Persephone's waist, Tom felt a hot pit of anger begin to stir. This feeling only deepened as he thought of how irrational he was being. Not wanting to watch her dance with Yaxley anymore, he began to search the room for other distractions.

It was then that his eyes settled upon Alphrad Black, who was currently eating something in a way that made him greatly resemble a dog. Tom begun to think of the news Yaxley had relayed to him the night before, and decided to use this opportunity to find the truth of the rumors himself.

He slowly got up and approached the young Black boy. Tom firmly tapped his shoulder, and tried to withhold a look of disgust as Black nearly chocked upon seeing who had just touched him.

"My Lord," he said with a bow that Tom did not believe showed enough respect. Feeling his anger again rise, he took a step closer to Black, showing him how much he truly towered over him.

"Are you in love with Ms. Bourgoyne?" He whispered in a menacing voice, and Alphrad nearly chocked.

"Wha- I, no." Tom was annoyed. This boy could barely form a coherent sentence. He did not understand Persephone's attachment to such a common creature.

"I heard you were once engaged." Tom continued, not showing any emotion.

"No, that's not true," Alphrad said firmly. "Persephone and I are childhood friends, nothing more." Alphrad stated as fear coursed through him.

Tom sat for a moment, digesting the news. So it was not true. He knew it had not been. All the same, he wished to convey to this Black boy that no engagement between him and Persephone would ever come to be. So Tom stood tough, allowing the fear in Alphrad to increase to its fullest potential before he whispered,  
>"enjoy the party." And retreated back to his original chair.<p>

The music ended, and Tom searched for Yaxley and Persephone, only to find Yaxley alone. Yaxley peered over at his master, and shook his head in confusion.

_Idiot_. Tom thought with a silent tut of annoyance. Must he find everything out himself?

Tom's annoyance was distracted by the sight of Persephone marching over to the boy he had just finished interrogating. With interest he watched as Persephone seemed to intently be asking Black questions. The Black boy barely replied, and seemed to have not gotten over his fear. _Good_.

Tom tried to remain impassive as he saw Persephone then drag Alphrad to the floor as the music began to play. As Alphrad placed his hand upon Persephone's waist, Tom wondered whether the boy had lied to him. _If he did, he will die_. He thought.

Unfortunately for Tom, his thoughts of vengeance morphed into something else as his attention was completely conquered by the movement of Persephone. As he watched her gracefully move, her dark curls sliding upon her back, and her red dress swaying to reveal every contour of her body, he began to feel the same fire that he had felt every time he thought of his haunted dreams of her. With exasperation he wondered how long it would take him to get this image out of his head.

Whatever the distraction could be, nothing could come soon enough. He needed something to distract him. He looked through the room and noted that Faustine, Persephone's lovely and slightly wonton sister, was talking to the Black girl.

He wondered why the two sisters had not addressed each other the entire night, and then began to recall Yaxley's words about them being rivals. He began to study the eldest Bourgoyne sister. She was undoubtedly attractive. Her blonde bob framed her heart shaped face, and he noted that out of the three siblings, she looked the most different. She hardly looked related, he noted, except for her eyes. Her green, almond eyes matched her sister's, although they possessed a more earthy green. Other than this, their eyes were nearly identical.

_Perfect. _Tom thought as he rose and made his way over to Faustine.

"Ms. Bourgoyne?" he asked as she turned around, gasped, and bowed.

"My Lord." She said in a deep curtsey.

"May I have this dance?" He inquired.

"Your Lord may have whatever he wishes," she stated as she peered up at him with a seductive look in her eyes. Well, she was certainly more forward than her sister. And more complacent.

"Tell me, Ms. Bourgoyne. I have not had the opportunity to really talk with my young recruits. How are you enjoying your time here?" He asked as she began to dance closer to him than necessary.

"It is the best time of my life, sir," she began, "there is no greater joy in my life than serving our great and noble cause." She finished, adopting a sweet smile.

"And how do you find the castle?"

"Absolutely lovely. I have not been in one to equal it, including my own family estates." She said, not so subtly dropping the wealth and prestige of her family into the conversation.

"Indeed. And the tasks and training, they are not too difficult?" He asked, not really caring about her answer. He just needed these questions to lead somewhere.

"Not at all, sir!" She answered enthusiastically. "Every little task is just helping us get one step closer to putting our race back in power, as we should be. There can be no task too difficult for our cause." She finished, looking up at him with complete devotion.

"And what of your peers? Are they of the same mind as you?" He asked, realizing he'd have to lead her to the answers he wanted.

"Not all of the same degree, of course," she began, pouting a little that the conversation had moved away from her, "but your Lord has great supporters here. We would do anything to please you." She stated as she moved against him. "Anything."

Tom tried to hide his shock at her forwardness. He knew he was an attractive man, and throughout his school years he had attracted women. However, he cared nothing for appearances, and used his own looks merely as a way to get what he wanted. But through all of it, he had not experienced any woman who was as forward as Faustine. He was sure this was a result of her getting everything she had wanted in her life. He tried not to fear bitter as he thought of his own childhood, and how he had been denied so much as a parent.

But that would all change now. He would not want for anything again. He had made that vow to himself. But now, he found himself wanting. Wanting for the witch who had been enticing him since he had first seen her. As he gazed down at her sister, he had no doubt that any man in his position would use her to satisfy any desires he had. But he was not an ordinary man, and he would not have an ordinary witch.

He was extraordinary, and only the extraordinary would do. Still, he knew perfectly well how to use desires to his advantage. It was so easy to control people, once you knew what they desired. Which is why he had always been in complete control of his. And while he was not currently in control, he would take what he wanted and vanquish the flames that were consuming him. So he looked at Faustine, and realized she was another chest piece that could be used on the way to take the queen. How easy it would be to elicit information from this girl.

"That is good to hear, Ms. Bourgoyne," he stated calmly. "I would love to hear more of your opinions of your stay here. I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow night, so that we may discuss more things?" He asked with satisfaction and as he saw her light up at the prospect.

"I would be delighted, my Lord!" She replied as the music ended. Tom gave a bow, and then turned around.

His eyes immediately fell upon Persephone, whose face was a mixture of bewilderment and shock. He smirked, gave a quick nod in her direction, and then exited the ballroom.

_Checkmate. _


End file.
